Fate has its own ways
by Mary-VampireDreamer
Summary: My story starts from before the queen's murder. Things start getting back to normal and the assignments are about to be made. But what if the dhampires will end with other Moroi? And what's going on between Rose and Dimitri? Will they be together again?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

All the unassigned dhampires were standing in rows of black robes. Some would become guardians of some Moroi and some would take care of the documents and protection of important places as the royal court or high-secure prisons. Even the ones like me, who already knew who they should be assigned to, were nervous. You didn't know how the situation could change. I snuck a look a few rows behind, where Dimitri stood, imposing and badass looking as always. My heart melted at his sight, as it was always doing, but this time the joy of his sight was accompanied by pain. From when Lissa revived him, we hadn't talked. I wondered what he was feeling towards me.

'Guardian Eddie Castile is assigned to Princess Vasilisa Dragomir.' chanted Tatiana in her high voice.

I saw Dimitri flitching, as I did. Eddie was going to guard Lissa? But what happened to me and Dimitri? We were supposed to become her guardians. Will she be having three guards? It was true she was the last Dragomir, still, it seemed quite extreme. Just then I felt the despair of the dhampires around me. I wasn't sure anymore about the rest of my life. Was Queen Bitch still angry with me? Could she keep me away from Lissa? And then, who I will be assigned to?

'Guardian Dimitri Belikov is assigned to Prince Christian Ozera.'

I both exhaled relieved and froze at the same time. So Dimitri wasn't going to be Lissa's guardian. Maybe after his miraculous transformation, people still didn't trust him the way they did before. It was funny to hear the title of 'Prince' anywhere near Christian's name. Well, at least Lissa and Christian were together and planned to marry. I and Dimitri could still be together… that, if he still felt something towards me.

'Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway…' I closed my eyes, waiting for Lissa's name to come out again. It was stupid that dhampires were named first. It would be much faster if the Moroi were named… but it would probably be more obvious that there were a lot who didn't receive guardians. '…is assigned to Princess Tasha Ozera.'

My body froze in shock and the reaction seemed almost the same in the whole room. People started talking and Tatiana had to pause for them to shut up. Lissa seemed to recover faster than I did. She rose to her feet and waited to be admitted to speak. Being one of the queen's favorite, she was in an end.

'With all the excuses, Your Majesty, but shouldn't guardian Hathaway be assigned to me? I have just one guardian.' I could feel the despair through our bond, but there was also the strong convince that something was wrong and everything will be solved.

Tatiana wasn't thinking the same, though. 'No, Princess Vasilisa. You will truly have another guardian, but it won't be guardian Hathaway.'

'Am I allowed to know who will be the other guardian?'

Tatiana frowned, looking undecided from her papers to Lissa. Being the last Dragomir, she needed her by her side. Finally, she decided it was worth ignoring the protocol, especially after she found out I won't be with her. She flipped through the pages until almost the end and rose her eyes to our lines.

'She is a newly received guardian from another country. If you would be so kind to make a step forward, guardian…' she paused to look again in the papers, as if even she couldn't believe what was written there. 'Viktoria Belikova.'

There was such a stir at the name between dhampires and Moroi alike that no one cared that I and Dimitri shouted a loud 'WHAT?' at the same time. We spun around, searching the sea of black clothes for his little sister and after what seemed an eternity, a small silhouette from the first lines stepped forward, trembling. She turned around and though she averted her eyes from Dimitri, stared at me.

'Sorry.' The word was inaudible in the noise but it was clear on her lips.

I didn't know how to feel. I was… maybe I was glad to see Viktoria. We used to be friends in Siberia, that before I saved her from getting pregnant with a stupid ass and she yelled at me that it wasn't my place there and I had no right to act like Dimitri's family was mine as well. That made me leave and finally find him. Then, I was surely mad at her for taking my place as Lissa's guardian. She had no right! I was shadow-kissed because Lissa saved me and Dimitri has also been saved by her. We were linked to her. The assignments should have been ours. So, instead of saying some stupid things to her, I turned to Dimitri.

'Shouldn't she be still in school?' I yelled at him, as if he was responsible for this.

'Not in Russia. They make them guardians at sixteen now. She is a guardian.'

'She is a child!' I shouted, both horrified and enraged at the same time.

He didn't answer, but I could feel he was thinking the same, though she was just a year younger than me. Finally, the room fell into silence and the ceremony continued. For me, it didn't matter. My life was decided, and it was decided wrongly. I won't be with Lissa. I will guard her future husband's aunt. True, Tasha was a great person and aside from Lissa I preferred her and life will be fun around her, with her fighting lessons… Still, I felt light-headed. I don't remember how the ceremony ended. I don't remember anything from that day. I remember just waking up in Tasha's house at the Court, while she was downstairs with Christian and Lissa at breakfast. And from the first time in a while, I started crying.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: obviously, I managed to forget to write this, though it's quite obvious... I don't own the characters, except for the human that would appear in the next chapter.

**Chapter 1**

_(after 2 years)_

Life was awkward, but everybody got used to it. Adrian wasn't flirting so much with me, as I was always pushing him away. I tried to be with him, I really tried. But my life was a mess. And seeing Dimitri almost every week, even if we hadn't been in the relationship from before he was turned, made me sure I couldn't ever love someone else. Tasha was great and we were practicing a lot. At first she tried to travel but, seeing how sad I was becoming, gave up the idea and moved at the University Lissa and Christian were going to, signing in as a teacher. I was some kind of her daughter, while Eddie and Viktoria pretended to be Lissa's brothers and Dimitri was a teacher too. We all fitted in more or less and we were kind of a big happy family. I finally agreed with Viktoria being Lissa's guardian. And I must admit she was good at her job. We became again close after she apologized for her words back in Siberia.

If that was the easy part of my life, there were a lot of hard things to compensate. Robert Dashkov seemed to be wrong about one thing: Lissa reviving Dimitri created a bond between them. He wasn't exactly shadow-kissed, like me, but the bond was working pretty much the same. And to make things even harder, that created a link between the two of us too. We could read each other thoughts and get the most of each other's feelings. The terrible thing was that my outbursts of need for him weren't receiving any answer.

And even that would have seemed like heaven if there wasn't Lissa, always wondering why, after all I did for him, now that he was back, I and Dimitri weren't together. It was completely humiliating now that he could hear it too. And there was Viktoria, side by side with Lissa. They seemed made for each other, I swear! Just that, her comments were spoken and everybody could stare at us.

All in all, I leant to deal with my life, as horrible as it was.

'Rose?' asked Tasha in a soft voice. It was winter holiday, the first holiday in which we were all together. The Moroi were standing at the table and the four of us were guarding the room attentively from different directions. Her voice instantly snapped me to attention.

'Yes, Tasha?'

She rolled her eyes at my formal tone, though we were on a first name basis. 'I knew we are back at court, but we are still us. I and Christian can defend ourselves in case of need. And I do doubt that a Strigoi will break into my kitchen. Will you sit with us at the table?'

I looked around and I had to admit our position was ridiculous. We took it just from habit. So I smiled, a lot more relaxed, and sit down between Lissa and Tasha. Eddie and Viktoria were invited to do the same thing. Viktoria threw herself in the chair between me and Tasha and Eddie sat between her and Christian. Fireboy wasn't so eager to do the same thing with Dimitri so I threw him a dark look. We were friends and I was the guardian of his aunt, but that didn't mean I couldn't get pissed off at him. Knowing too well what that would mean, he rolled his eyes.

'Yes, yes, Rose, how could I not invite your lover to sit with us? Please, guardian Belikov, if you are so kind to join us.'

Regret washed through the bond between me and Dimitri at his words not being true, but he just sat between Eddie and his charge with a blank face. I was about to say something to Christian about his sarcasm, but just then Tasha choked with her food. No one had realized she hadn't ever been around when they were joking about me and Dimitri.

'Excuse me? Lovers? How is that I didn't know that?'

In such a weird company, it wasn't the normality of our relationship being discussed, but its secrecy.

'We aren't lovers. Christian just can't keep up with the news.' I said in a blank voice.

'Not keeping up with the news? That means you were?'

Shit. I didn't notice that way of interpretation. When neither of us answered, Lissa became to happily relate what she knew about us, our past relationship, the reason of my run-away from the academy, at this part being helped a lot by a little traitor named Viktoria and finally about my efforts to turn him back dhampire, now helped by Eddie. I could feel Tasha's sharp gaze on me the whole time. I just wanted to shout 'Well, it's not my fault if we love the same guy! Kill me if you want, it would make my life easier!' but I hold my ground as best as I could, with my eyes casted down and trying to diminish my blush. When the three of them ended the story and Tasha started asking more information about some points, I couldn't stand it anymore. I jumped to my feet, hastily threw a 'I'm on guard duty on the perimeter' and stormed out of the room.

It was late at night, that meaning almost mid-day for Moroi. But it was stormy outside and cold drops of rain were falling furious, so I was almost the only one outside. I was almost happy for the rain. It kept unwanted company aside and calmed the fire in me at the same time. I was taking maybe the second tour when the nausea hit me. I was way to far inside the Court grounds for Strigoi being outside. I used the only good mean of my bond and sent an alarm message to Dimitri. Through the both bonds, I could feel and see Moroi starting to panic. But I couldn't let myself distracted. I flashed my stake out and turned… to look in a pair of red eyes.

I didn't even think. Not that I would have had the time. I dodged a quick attack and sent the stake through his heart. I felt a few others around and I just had enough time to duck from under their arms. The movement gave me an entrance to one's heart and I didn't lose it. Though, while I was struggling to get my stake out, a vampire had enough time to get a grip of my hair and push me to him.

'Nice tattoos, dhampire. And who will pay for all those deaths?' he snarled into my face, his claws biting more of my skin. I could feel his sharp teeth scarping my skin. Panic mounted in me, but I controlled myself. I've done this way too many times.

'You.' I snarled back and sent a punch flying into his stomach. He lost his grip for barely a second, but to a guardian a second was making the difference between life and death. My stake flew to his chest and it was over.

Probably taking three of them down so easily made them finally see I was quite a big threat. Almost all jumped on me. That, adding the fact that they were taking things far more serious now, got me some trouble. But my uncounted tattoos, along with the star from battle, weren't for nothing. As I was killing other three or four of them, I sent Dimitri some information: there were around ten left, near the southern library. The second of distraction cost me dearly. A vampire bit me and, though I got him down, other three were already on me. I barely escaped, but I lost my stake in the fight. That let half a dozen and me just one, without my stake, hurt and weakened.

I snapped one's head without much problem. It wouldn't kill him, but he wasn't going to fight me. But after that my luck ended. The last five gripped me at the same time, immobilizing me completely. One who looked like being the greatest of them bit me hard and I screamed as the known vampire endorphins were making me dizzy and sleepy. Pleasure got hold of me and a soft moan escaped my lips.

I couldn't see anything but darkness around. But through the bond, I heard Dimitri. 'Rose, no!' How cute, I thought smiling dizzily. He cares about me after all. But he seemed so far away and darkness was so inviting… Something stirred in the depths of my body and a feeling of rightness came over me. Well, it was true I wasn't supposed to be living… 'Roza, don't leave me!' My name in Russian made my eyes snap open. I forced my mind to work again. I couldn't die. I had to live. For Lissa. For Dimitri!

And my mind found the plan. If the Strigoi were inside, the shields were down. I forced my own shields against deads down and ghosts, pale figures with sad faces, appeared all around me. The Strigoi that was drinking from me let me fall to the ground, backing away with the others. His fangs removed, I could feel the chill of the night and of death. No, I had to stay alive! After a while, the Striogi understood that the ghosts couldn't hurt them physically. The leader, the one who drank from me, tried to advance again, but just then he burst into flames. I let out a sigh of relief and ordered the ghosts away. After this, all became pitch black.

Chapter 2

Reality was hard and freezing. I wanted do go back to my dark world, but through the bond, I felt Lissa. She wasn't okay. She was pained. Was she hurt? Did the Strigoi get to her? Her feelings increased and, being as weak as I was, I was immediately absorbed in her mind.

Christian was with her. She hadn't been injured, but she was shocked and still very scared. Scared for me mostly. Christian has told her who I was looking when they found me. As soon as I will be able to do such things, I will punch him. Was he stupid? But now, as he was holding her gently and murmuring soothing sweet things to her ear, I couldn't be as mad at him as I should be.

Lissa seemed okay. It was just the effect of shock and guilt over making me leave –God, can't she understand that I would have left anyway?- and from using spirit. Wait, when did she used spirit if she didn't know how I looked. I searched around a little and found that Dimitri bullied Adrian into treating my exterior injuries and just then did almost the same thing with Lissa. And he waited just because Christian was ready to put him on fire if he brought her to see me like that. Now I saw that she wasn't scared just because of the Strigoi and of me; Dimitri had an important role too. He came to her with his eyes wild and so furious that he almost torn the door into pieces because she hadn't answer quickly enough. His voice had been low and threatening and hoarse, probably from screaming at Adrian.

'Is she okay, Christian? Is she okay?'

'Sweetheart, how should I know? You are the one bonded to both of them.'

'She isn't dead, but is she okay?' she almost screamed this time. Where was Dimitri? He should have been there to take the spirit side effect. I also noticed that just Viktoria was with them. After a Strigoi attack, where could Eddie be? I searched and found he was with Tasha.

All became a blur as back in my body, my mind was struggling to hold a much more intense sensation. This time it was hope. And it was Dimitri's. I opened my eyes tentatively and found myself staring in Dimtri's savage face. He wasn't wearing his guardian mask; he wasn't even his calm self. Emotions played free on his face, from fear, despair to hope and joy. In the next moment, I was in his arms, he swinging me back and forth like a child as tears spilt over his gorgeous face. I just buried my face in his chest and let the smell of his aftershave and of his skin enfold me.

'God, Roza, I thought you will die! You scared me so so much. Never, never do this again!'

I was overwhelmed by the strength of his emotions, coming to me through the bond. They seemed so much alike to the ones from before him turning into a Strigoi that I found tears falling on my cheeks too. But I had to take care of business first.

'The Strigoi?' I asked in a strangled voice.

'We took care of them. Just thanks to you, Roza. Not that you let much work on our hands. From twenty, you took fifteen down on your own, Roza. Oh, my brave, strong Roza!'

And from here on, my name just came rolling out of his mouth, sweeter and more adorating each time. I couldn't make myself think anymore. I just wanted to kiss that delicious mouth and curl to his chest and stay like that forever. Thankfully, he was to caught in his own emotions to notice my thoughts. I had enough time to mentally slap myself to attention once again.

'Why aren't you with Lissa? She used spirit, she needs help.'

For once, he stopped and stared at me in disbelief. Now that his feelings cleared a little, I could see something that I didn't think I would ever see again in him: love.

'Do you think I care? She is not even my charge. And even if she was, you were wounded. I wouldn't leave you alone for anything in the world. Oh, Roza, I thought I will lose you!'

And with that, his lips crushed on mine. When he backed away to look unsure at me, I pulled him close again.

'What did it take you so long?' I whispered, my lips brushing lightly against his. Then I kissed him with all the passion I kept for two long years and he kissed me back, with equal need.

* * *

_If any of you thinks the situation is solving just too fast, don't fear, it will be much tangled than it seems now :D_

_Please review... and don't be just too harsh...you know how it is, first fanfic. ...  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was late at night when I was let out of the infirmary. The sun was shining warmly over the Courts buildings, making the world seem much peacefully than it really was. I checked the wards by letting my shields weaken. No ghost appeared. I exhaled relieved; at least today we had peace. Just when I was thinking that strong arms caught me from behind and pulled me closer. I was about to kick when I realized that it was just Dimitri. His silky hair was glistening in the sun and he warm eyes were looking in my own. I let myself relax, drinking in his smell, his look, his touch. We paced slowly to Lissa's room, hand in hand, and after I checked her not being with Christian doing something at what I surely wouldn't want to think, we entered without knocking.

Viktoria and Eddie rose with a start but froze as they saw us together. Viktoria seemed as if she was a little girl meeting with Santa; Eddie looked like someone has hit him – he has believed that all Rose&Dimitri stories have been exactly this: stories. Being shielded by the door, Lissa saw just me at first. She jumped out of the bed, not noticing the startled looks of the guardians.

'Rose, save God you are…' She trailed off suddenly, as her eyes fell on Dimitri and our entangled fingers. She stammered a little, but managed to recover graciously and came to hug me anyway. 'So does this mean things have solved between you two?'

'_Does it?'_ I asked through the bond. I could feel him tense now that we were in front of other people. And I could also feel that he wanted badly to smack the smug look from his sister's face. He didn't answer, but the silence wasn't as icy as before. I motioned to Liss that we will talk later.

'Wait a second. If Viktoria is here and Eddie is here, who is guarding Tasha?' Always, _they come first_. Even now, the first thing I was thinking about was my Moroi.

'Aunt Tasha doesn't need permanent guard. She can take care of herself. And we are inside the court. She is gone at some appointment with Tatiana.' answered Christian, moving from Lissa's bed as well. He gave me a slight nod and that he hadn't made any smart remark almost got me crying. He must have feared for me. And then, he surprised me even more by winking at me. 'Rose, you do know how to smack Strigoi's ass.'

'What is she doing with the bi…' I looked at Viktoria and Eddie and decided against the usual name 'with the queen?' Much easier than taking into account Christian having missed me.

'Talking politic strategies or so on. They had meetings ever since the attack. Lissa was in some of them, but she didn't revealed anything.'

I looked at Lissa quizzically and when she shuddered, I just followed the bond inside her head. Tons of boring meetings about defending strategies. Then Lissa understood what I was doing and tried to block me. I got that in one of the meetings Lissa had a idea that made all of the snobby royals jump to their feet and shout in confusion, but I was pushed out before I could manage to get more. I was probably still a little weak after the fight.

Anyway, I didn't need any more information, as in that very moment Tasha came into the room like a tornado, seeming not to take into account the possibility of her nephew and Lissa having a little… fun. She stopped shortly seeing me but she was too excited to give up what she had been about to say. She just came to me and hugged me tightly, then turned to Lissa.

'It worked. There's… someone already working at it.' At the pause, Tasha had been looking at me and just then decided to let the mysterious person's name unknown.

_Do you know what they are talking about?_ I asked through the bond and from Dimitri's next words, the answer was pretty obvious.

'It sounds like a defensive strategy. If it is so, shouldn't you tell us, guardians, what has happened?'

Tasha looked on the verge to tell him whatever he wanted to know, but Lissa threw her a hard look while I could feel her unease at being in the same room with me, her and Dimitri together.

'I don't doubt that you will find shortly.' she answered sweetly.

In the next hour, we just hang in the room with very few attempts to conversation being made. I and Dimitri were mentally talking furiously and both of us had tried several times to break Lissa's shields, but she seemed to have been practicing. Just when I, and from the look of Viktoria and Eddie and the boiling thoughts of Dimitri, all of us, thought that we couldn't stand the silence anymore, the door flew open. The four of us jumped to our feet from guardian instinct and Christian rose too a second later. Lissa and Tasha hastly threw expecting looks. To my utter astonishment, the one who came into the room was Abe Mazur. He scanned the room shortly and when his eyes lend on me, he came for a hug, followed by two of his guardians, as the other two remained outside.

'Child, you made an old man tremble. Try not to repeat it, okay?' he asked smiling, not a bit of his sneaky attitude. And he just called himself 'old man'? God, had my injuries been so bad?

'What are you doing here, Zmey?' I demanded.

He looked at me in surprise then turned to face Lissa and Tasha. 'Nobody told her?' When he received just short negations, he sat down in an armchair, exhaling heavily. Well, he liked to make a show from everything. Abe motioned for us, the guardians, to sit too, though his guards were left standing.

'The Queen was overwhelmed by the attack inside the Court's ground and she summoned meeting after meeting, trying to find a method to end this crisis. On the second day and about the tenth meeting, Princess Vasilisa had a brilliant idea. If Strigoi had unfair help, why shouldn't we have some too?'

At that he paused, not seeing any bit of understanding in my eyes. It was Dimitri who enlightened me.

_I guess she suggested humans helping us._

I shook my head at the illogicality of that idea. 'Why would we need their help? They aren't as strong as dhampires are and can't use magic as Moroi do.'

It was Lissa that answered me, probably with the same words as she had answered the queen. It was a funny thought, me and Tatiana agreeing over something. 'It is a easily exploitable advantage. Though they aren't as strong as you are, they are much stronger than us and, being trained by you, will probably become good allies in a fight. Also, good guardians can't fight because of their duties as theoretic teachers and paper working, things that humans can do easily. And though I don't totally agree with this last point, there would be plenty women wanting to born or raise dhampire-babies.'

I was about to tell her how stupid it all sounded, but after a second thought, I had to admit it didn't. It was mostly logical. But I wasn't going to let things be so easy. 'And why do you think any of them would help us? If I remember correctly, they are helping Strigoi because they promise them immortality.' Just after I finished, I looked embarrassed at Dimitri. If he hadn't kidnap me, I wouldn't have ever come near this kind of information. He was looking another way.

Lissa didn't look so happy at my question. I assumed that the answer was even less to her taste than the other had been. 'There are a few that would help us just from knowing how our world is going. But I am conscious they are a handful and nothing more. Even though immortality is a price much bigger, money would tempt many of them into our service, aside from…' She made a pause and I could sense it coming. I froze at the seriousness of the problem, if Lissa was ready to use that card. 'from compulsion, something that Strigoi haven't. And for there is one thing that we can do like the Strigoi. Our bites.' She stopped shortly at that, seeming more than embarrassed of her words. She was suggesting treating humans kind of like blood whores.

It was hard for me to keep my guardian mask too, but from other reasons. My hand lifted without thinking to my neck, touching lightly the spots where Dimitri bit me while he was Strigoi. He noticed my move and regret flashed through the bond. I tried to concentrate on the facts. 'Well, we have to hope they won't ever come close to a Strigoi's fangs. Your bites are much weaker compared to their.' And believe me, I knew what I was talking about after I was some kind of blood whore for Dimitri while I was in Russia and after I was Lissa's feeder when we were run away from the academy. Dumb! How could I say anything like that? Now regret flashed from both bonds.

'Don't worry, Rose.' said Tasha, not catching the double edge of my words. 'We won't get any of them out of safe grounds to meet Strigoi before they'll prove their loyalty to us.'

'And you think any of them would prove such thing?' I asked sarcastically.

And to end the show, it was Abe's turn. He rose from his chair and walked to the two guardians at the door. Just then I noticed a small silhouette behind them. He motioned them aside and ushered a girl of my age inside, dark blonde hair and green-blue eyes. If it wasn't to her curvy body, I would have considered her a Moroi for being so tall and slender, with huge eyes and pale skin, contrasting with her red full lips. It was also the air of seriousness that hung to her. But she didn't drop her eyes at the sight of the Moroi, as I was expecting.

'It is a honor to be in your company, Princess Dragomir, Princess Ozera and Prince Christian.' Her voice was soft and singsong, almost childish if it wasn't that seriousness. Her eyes shot to us with an unexpected fire. 'I heard much about you, guardian Viktoria, guardian Eddie… Guardian Belikov.' Her eyes lingered on Dimitri and I could see that it wasn't just the usual surprise and squeaks of excitement. Her lips turned into a soft smile and her eyes half-closed, her long eyelashes glittering golden in the light at the movement. The act looked girlish and just half-flirting and I was utterly shocked when Dimitri, after resisting to all my flirtatious tries, smiled too at the childish attempt. Should I be jealous?

I notice that she used the last name with just half of them. Christian looked okay with her using his first day, even glad she did so, as did Viktoria and Eddie. Actually, the two of them greeted her with a small nod, as if they knew each other. Before I could think in the matter, her eyes snapped to me and her smile became a grin. 'Hi, Rose. Do you remember me?'

Rose? Not guardian Hathaway? Or at least guardian Rose? Who did the girl think she was? And why should I know her? The answer came from Abe, who already had an arm around her shoulder. Surprisingly, she didn't try to pull away, as if they were friends.

'Poor girl, what a screwed memory you have! Don't you remember Lillith?'

My head spun at the name. So many memories came flowing in my mind. Lillith was a human girl with which I used to be really close at kindergarten, maybe for the only reason that she could kick ass almost as well as I did. I never thought about her again after she left, but we used to be close. And she almost every time knew what I was thinking about. As if she read my mind, her eyes flitch between me and Dimitri so fast than just I noticed and then winked at me. I laughed and growled at the same time, my arms hugging her without thinking and she hugged me back. I didn't know if her arrival was for good or bad… but there came wild times, that was for sure!

* * *

_Sorry for the ones who would have prefered a easy relationship between Rose and Dimitri, but I wouldn't have got what to write :D Believe me, it will be interesting...and probably surprising. To me it surely was a surprise when I first thought about it._

_Should I be greedy? Well, wat I had and what I lost. I won't post anything until I get...at least three reviews lets say. Thanks for the one already received. Love you all ;)  
_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I knew Lillith had always been sociable and for everyone, even for me, was so adorable that you couldn't refuse her anything, but it was still shocking to see how in less than an hour in which we all stayed together, she became best friends with Viktoria, Lissa already invited her to a shopping trip, Tasha said that as long as she was in Court, she could stay at our house and Eddie and Dimitri were already teaching her fighting tactics. But, as was always happening, no one, not even me, could blame her for this. If she wasn't a human, I would have firmly believed that she was a master of Spirit. Even Abe seemed attached to her!

There was a rushing noise on the hall and all the guardians snapped to attention, jumping to their feet. Surprisingly enough, Lillith was in pace with them, far quicker than the Moroi. The two guard at the door stepped back to let some of the Queen's personal guards in the room. One of them, looking terribly serious and deadly, glanced around the room and when he saw Lillith, his eyes dropped to the floor.

'Her Majesty summons you to her chamber, miss.'

'Why?' I couldn't help asking.

'None of your business, Guardian Hathaway.'

Before I could even feel offended, Lillith shot him an icy look and he dropped his eyes in front of me, nodding his apologizes. I looked from him to my old friend, so shocked that I forgot to breath. The Royal Guard just apologized to _me _because of a _human_? I tried to remember what Lillith's parents were. Something like, world emperors? As if she could read my thoughts, she started laughing.

'Nothing like this. But all Moroi world needs humans. And as I am responsible for diplomacy between us and you and I am also the most loyal of them so far, they have to show some respect.' Her voice dropped low, as just us to hear, and not the Royal Guard. 'I do hope this will stay like this. I don't think I could stand being treated like who I really am.'

None of us could help but smile. She turned to face all of us, turning her back to the Guard and to the Moroi. 'I will need fighting practice. Would you mind helping me?' All of us blurred out quick 'yes'-s and with a dazzling sweet smile, she winked and went out with the Guard.

I didn't get to see her very often in the next days, though we lived in the same house. Once in a while, the Royal Guard was coming to pick her up for a meeting, but as her practice was advancing, their number dropped. The thought that maybe Tatiana was sending her own guard to defend a human in her won Court made me, again, see the stunningly deep problem with which we were confronting. Humans were like air for us. In the few days that passed, all the paper work was given to humans, as well as some teaching jobs. Just with the redistribution of the guardians, we managed to block three attacks from Strigoi, thing that wouldn't have ever been possible without humans. The Guards' reactions didn't seem so weird anymore. Lillith was really important, maybe more important than half the royals together.

Thinking about her, and especially about her fighting skills, that were surprisingly close to mine when I had started the lessons with Dimitri, I found myself on the way to the gym. Not very shocking, she was there with Dimitri. I looked at them for a while, admiring the forceful kicks of my Russian god and the almost gracefully fends of my old friend.

'You must attack, Lily.' Dimitri ordered. Had he just called her 'Lily'? When exactly did they reach a nickname basis? 'Neither of us is even worn off. What are you expecting, the sun to come out and do your work?'

'You know I can't attack. It's… too fast. I can't fend at the same time.' she seemed breathlessly, still, it was a shock even that she could keep up with his pace.

Dimitri changed the strategy so fast that even I couldn't see it coming. His arms, shot in an attack, tried to grip her. She sensed it at the last moment and shoved herself back, managing just to stumble into a wall. Dimitri didn't waste the opportunity. He was pressed against her body in no time.

'You die if you don't attack. I know you can. Remember when we first met, about… eight years ago?'

Even with his body pressed firmly against hers, and I knew he was anything but light, she managed to laugh and throw him a smile. Even from over the gym, I could see the glittering in her eyes.

'How would I be able to forget? Damn, you looked so good at seventeen. I think I dreamt about you whole years after that holiday.'

She knew him? She met him when he was seventeen? Lucky her. I wished I was in her place. Then I realized that she was flirting. My mouth dropped. Suddenly, their position didn't seem just instructing anymore. They were too close, much too close. I tried to glance into his mind, to see if he was going to let this happen, but I found a shield around him. When did he and Lissa practice that? On the other hand, maybe it was better. He didn't know I was there. After a short pause, he laughed too.

'Then you remember enough. That time, when Tasha tried to blackmail me into going out with her… Ozera were a respectable family then. She had two guards, thankfully both had just graduated. Do you remember?'

She growled slowly. 'Clay and Michael. I saw them around here. They were about to have a heart attack. I had beaten all three of them before you could even get over the shock of her blackmailing you.'

I couldn't help gasping in shock. She, a ten-years-old human defended a seventeen-years-old fighting god dhampire? And she beat two guardians and a fire Moroi so hard that they were still afraid of her? Well, maybe not that afraid, since Tasha seemed so friendly with her. I knew she had always been a badass, but if it wasn't Dimitri whom she talked to, I wouldn't have believed a word.

'See? You can do it. Now just attack me.'

She looked at her stunned, like a little dear caught in the light then started giggling. 'I didn't mean I can't attack someone. A Strigoi would be dead even before he sees it coming. I wanted to say that I can't attack you. Even if I would be strong and fast enough to beat you, I would never do this.'

My heart stopped. I was aching to go right there and slap here. But I had to see what was going to come.

'Why?' he asked, suddenly breathlessly.

'Do you really need to ask?' I didn't hear her words, but they were clear on her lips.

I stared for what seemed an eternity. It probably seemed so too for Lillith, because her eyes dropped to the floor, her lips opened for a heavy sigh. Sadness was painted all over her face. Impossibly, my heart ached at that. She looked so small and sad there, like she needed someone to love her… She tried to push Dimitri aside, not caring if she used force. He did stumble a step back, but he immediately shoved her back into the wall. Her eyes shot up, a small yelp of surprise escaping her lips. I knew what she was seeing. His fiery, intense eyes locked on hers. His head descended the slightest bit and her lips immediately rose for his touch. I thought I would die when his velvet lips kissed her gentle or when her fingers tangled in his silky hair or when his steel body began to press against hers once again.

Surprisingly, it was her who ended the kiss. She pushed him back and this time he didn't resist. She picked up her stuff and, when he didn't move, she giggled lightly. She kissed his cheek softly then turned to leave.

I waited until she was far enough from the gym then attacked her from behind. Better said, tried to attack her. It was as if she was expecting this. She blocked me easily and shoved me on the ground. The impact made my head vibrate. Damn, she was strong. I couldn't do anything but stare at her. After an endless time, sharp tears stung my eyes. That made me even angrier.

'Why on earth did you do this?' I asked in a cracked voice.

She looked at me… apologetic? But her eyes didn't cast down, as if she was sure of herself. I had always hated that looked. It made me feel like I knew nothing, like there was so much more that she hided from me that made her right and me wrong. 'I know how it looked like. But I swear I won't try to steal him. Aside, he loved you much too much. You'll see that my reason is completely different.'

'He loves me? Damn it, he kissed you!' I hissed, picking myself up.

She looked at me as if I made a joke. 'And? Rose, you forget with who you're talking. He is mad after you. I'm here for over a week and I could barely make him kiss me. Being anyone else, he would have led me to his bed from the first day.' I had to look horrified at the thought, as Lillith's eyes lost a little of their hardness. 'I won't ever reach there, I swear. You'll see, Rose, he is not my reason for doing this. Please, believe me.'

Her voice turned pleading at the last words. The sorry in her eyes… Again, it stunned me how much she resembled a child, how much I wanted to defend her. My mind pulled 'Spirit' from the memory, but I shoved the thought away. She was just a human. Still, unbelievably I felt like I was about to believe her. What was wrong with me? She approached and helped me to my feet. Her hand remained in mine for a moment, as her eyes burnt into mine. Hell, I wasn't going to let this happen! I hitch my hand out of hers and I slapped her as hard as I could. Though she surely could, she didn't try to stop me. Her head flashed to one side under my force, but she was again looking at me in the next second, a huge grin on her face. Impossibly, I felt myself smile too. I turned on my heels and stormed from near her, as she was shouting 'Thanks.' What was wrong with me?

* * *

_Don't kill me! =)) This had to happen... but I promise a hot **Rose&Dimitri** scene in the next chapter to make up for it. Because I love you so so much -3 reviews in half a day? you're amazing :X - I'll give you an idea about what's happening. Belle asked if I'm not a fan of Adrian. Actually, I am. And Lillith&Dimitri here has something to do with him, though there will be many things happening before **what **will be revealed. Again, _**SORRY**_ for it =)) and please don't kill me too much. Please give me some tips about what to do with Viktoria... I'm out of ideas with her._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For one reason or another, I didn't go to Dimitri to ask him about what happened. Somehow, I knew that he would tell me something that would make me understand. And I surely didn't want to understand. So instead in the next days I spied on Lillith. Well, the percentage that I could do it, as half of the time she was in meetings and in the Queen's private chambers or with the Royal Guard. That human had access to secret information even more than Lissa, Tasha, me and Dimitri all together! Then, when she wasn't with her elite group, she would sometimes just…disappear. One second she was right in front of me, the other she was nowhere in sight. But she wasn't spending that time with Dimitri, because I tried to check on him in then. He was clean. Though, he wasn't talking with me more than before the attack. It was like the kiss scene never took place.

I was out on guard at the entrance when I saw her appearing from nowhere. And she wasn't alone, but it wasn't who I was expecting. She was actually laughing and joking with Ambrose! Both Dimitri and Ambrose? I wondered if Tatiana knew about that. On the other hand, considering how close the two of them were, she probably lent him to her for the day. It made me sick to think about that, but it was better to let my thought go to what she and Dimitri had done in the gym. She seemed to notice me just a moment after me seeing her, because they came straight to me.

'Hey, Rose.' they both greeted me.

I smiled at them, probably more like a grimace, but they didn't seem to mind. Then I motioned for them not to interrupt their conversation, as I wanted to hear what it was about.

'I've never heard about a human doing such things.' mused Ambrose.

'You, silly. Obvious that you heard. The first seers were human. Just the witches were Moroi.'

That snapped me to attention. I knew something was obviously different about Lillith, but I never thought about her being a witch. That would explain many things. From their further conversation, I got that she and Rhoda made a contest of seeing in tarot cards, tea and palm. Every time, Lillith was the winner. And she actually thought the old crazy witch some tricks. Ambrose left shortly, saying that Rhoda would be delighted to see her again. God, was there anybody at the Court who didn't want to see her again? I was just turning to Lillith when she again, disappeared. Great! But as my shift was over, I went to check on Dimitri.

This time I got it right. She was there with him, probably thinking I still was at the gate. And they were standing in exactly the same position as the last time. I had to grip the door so hard that it almost cracked in order not to go there and punch both of them.

'You know that we shouldn't do this.' Dimitri's words surprised me. Well, but if he knew, why was he doing it?

Lillith smile was somehow sad as she caressed his face. She sighed slowly, leaning a step back. 'I know the story. Your heart is Rose's.'

'She…she told you this?' he asked shocked.

The girl just laughed. 'No. It wasn't hard to figure it out.'

'And you still did those things?' Oo, he was angry. Goody-goody, little Lily. Let's see how you get out of this.

'I had to do them. I keep telling people that I have a reason for it. I do have one. You'll figure out soon.'

Even from that distance, I could see Dimitri's muscles relax. If the girl wasn't a witch, my name wasn't Rosemarie Hathaway. How did she do it?

'Now, can I have a last kiss?' He hesitated, but she just giggled, her voice dropping even more. 'Come on, I waited for this eight long years. Please?'

After another long hesitation, his face actually lowered to hers. I didn't wait to see it. But, surprisingly, I didn't march in there. I ran to Lissa, who was in a nearby fast food. Surprisingly, she was on her own, without Christian. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out on a bench.

'Are you okay?' she asked, and I could feel her worry.

'Send Dimitri whatever emotion you want, just make him sense you.'

'Why don't you do it? You too have a bond.'

'He blocks me out. Tell him he's an ass.'

She looked at me in surprise, but she did what I said. Still, I could feel that Dimitri hadn't received the compliment. He was blocking both of us. I wondered if he was still with Lillith. Then, obvious, Liss asked me what had happened. I tried to get out of it easy, but as I was telling her that, unbelievable, my frustration and fury turned into despair. Tears were stinging my eyes and I brushed them away as fast as I could. But I couldn't feel much of the expected pity. Her face was blank, and her eyes were like stone, not letting any emotions out. And after all, she was shielding a thought from me. I tried to access it, but she was stunningly good at this.

'Don't tell me you don't believe that fantastic Lillith can do something like that.'

Lissa actually smiled. 'You would be surprised how much more she can do.'

I looked at her suspiciously, wondering if Lillith tried such things with Christian. But no, that couldn't be. She would have been dead if she tried. Then a thought even more bizarre crossed my mind. 'You knew about what she was doing?'

'Sure. She came at me for permission first.' My mouth fell open. Lillith came to Lissa to get permission for cheating on me with Dimitri? And Lissa actually gave it to her? 'Don't look at me like that! It's not what you think. Her plan is actually brilliant.'

'What? Her plan to make me mad? Yes, it surely is brilliant.' I replied sour.

Not Lissa's voice answered me, and my hands clenched into fists. How dared her come here after what she had done? 'You still didn't get it? I told you, it's not what it seems to be. It's not about you, nor Dimitri. Now why are you still here? I didn't leave for nothing. Go there and talk to him.'

'I won't fight with him just because you want it.' I growled between clenched teeth.

She looked at me as if I had just said that I want to be on Pluto for my next birthday. 'I don't want you two to fight. That would actually be the worst thing that could be happening. And it would spoil my plan. I want you to go to him just because I know he will find a way to calm you down.' A naughty tinkle appeared in her eyes. 'Just don't relax too much. A gym is still a public place.'

I stormed from there, not because I intended to obey her, but because I wanted to go as far as I could from my former friend. I wasn't mad at Lissa. It was obvious the bitch had tricked her into something, as she had done with the whole Court. Just half-surprisingly, my feet led me to the gym. I checked mentally and Dimitri was still there. I wanted to go away but then I thought, what the hell, let's get this over at least. I stormed in and Dimitri snapped into attention at the first sound. He relaxed as soon as he saw me. Good God, didn't he have any bit of remorse?

'Hey Rose. Anything happened?'

'Oh, you mean anything else from you doing nasty with "Lily" behind my back?'

He stared at me in surprise. Still, there wasn't remorse. 'I'm not with her.'

'This didn't seem to stop you from kissing her!' I shouted enraged. How could he be so calm?

'Well, it surely wasn't what it seemed.' What was that, the new mantra? Why was everybody saying that? How could it not be what it seemed? 'Her real reason wasn't so good for my ego but…well, I guess everybody has his own tastes.'

'Explain yourself.' I demanded. That got me dizzy. She was flirting and kissing him and it wasn't good for his ego? What did I miss?

'She was doing this for some other guy.'

I blinked in surprise. 'Then why was she kissing _you_?'

'It is a very tangled situation… You'll find out sometimes soon.'

And he was actually smirking telling me this! Probably he was extremely glad that he knew something I didn't. I tried to search in his mind if I couldn't get into Liss', but the old shield kept me out. I swore mentally, wondering where did they learn it from.

_She figured out that you would try something like that. _He didn't need to say anything more about the mysterious 'she'. Why had she got to get her nose everywhere?

'But you didn't know her reasons when you kissed her.' It was the last point in my accusation and I wasn't going to let it slip. His eyes lowered to the floor. Bingo! I hit the spot. I went straight to him and forced his eyes to meet mine, forgetting for a moment that I was trying to stay away from him. Then, when his hands clutched on my arms, it was already too late.

'Put yourself in my place. She is begging you to do something and she is acting hurt if you don't give her what she wants. Can you refuse her? And even if you could, would you?'

His eyes were burning into mine. And as if I didn't know all too well that with her childish big blue-green eyes full of tears I would do anything in the world for her, he sent to my mind her image when she was trying to get him to kiss her. My knees swayed under me. He had to love me from here to the moon and back if he actually resisted that so much. I didn't want to see that. I didn't want to agree with what they had done. I fought with him to get my arm free. It wasn't much of a fight. I was stressed and frustrate and was already caught and he was a god of fights. He had me pinned in the nearest wall in barely a minute. Still, the effect on our emotions was the same as always when we were fighting: it made us wild. His body was pressed into mine, and in that moment I wasn't thinking how much it resembled his position with Lillith. In that moment I could focus just on how much I wanted him.

His eyes were also burning with desire. He crushed his lips against mine, kissing me wild and forcefully. The smell of his aftershave was hanging in the air around us, making me even crazier. His hands caressed my hips softly, making me moan with pleasure. He undid the last two buttons of my shirt and touched my skin with his long fingers. His hand traveled up, stopping just under my breast. I wanted him to continue, to cup it, to kiss it. I felt the burning pleasure of his touch and molten heat pooled low in my stomach. I ripped his shirt from his perfect body and caressed his muscled chest.

'Weren't you mad at me?' he whispered into my ear, taking my shirt off then biting my skin lightly. It reminded me so much of the time when he was a Strigoi, keeping me for his own pleasure drugged with his endorphins and the erotic suggestion. He hadn't ever figured out I did like it.

'Let's just say that… we'll talk about it another time.'

He laughed, his hand slipping down my shoulder. He cupped my breasts, playing with the lace of my bra. He kissed my already rock hard nipples, making me arch my body in pleasure. I wanted the bra off and all our clothes gone. I was feeling so empty. His lips were devouring mine with fiery passion. He pulled my head backwards by the hair and his hot tongue was dancing with mine in a dazzling motion. His lips left mine, leaving hot paths of desire down my neck and on the upper part of my breasts. My hips thrust against his tentatively, feeling the length of his need.

And just then, I heard the door of the gym cracking open. My eyes shot open, moving from the darkness of the room to our semi-naked bodies. I was about to grab my blouse and get out of there when the voice froze me.

'Hey, sweetheart? Prince Ozera told us you were here.'

I would recognize that voice anywhere in the world. What the hell was doing my mum here? The answer shot immediately in my mind. My birthday was the next week.

'Amm… maybe we should come another time.' Great. Abe here too? I wondered why my mum wasn't shouting her head off already. Then I understood that Abe was a Moroi and he was seeing us better. This didn't take much, though.

'GUARDIAN BELIKOV! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?'

The gym echoed at her shouts. I heard Dimitri thinking something like '_does she really wants me to answer this?'_ and I couldn't help but chuckle.

'GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!'

Sadly, he did. Though my mother was exactly in front of us, as Abe was, I still wanted him. Dimitri stepped back once, then realization reached his face. And mine as well. Damn, we were in a burning soup, not just a hot one!

'Guardian Belikov, could you explain to us what you were doing with our daughter?' I was at least glad Abe wasn't shouting. Yet. But I couldn't help snapping at him.

'I'm eighteen, right? I do think this is my own business.'

Mum opened her mouth and closed it without saying anything. And again. And again. She was beginning to look like a fish.

'With another dhampire?' she managed to whisper after some time.

'Sorry that I'm not going to follow your example.'

She was about to say something else, but I and Dimitri wasn't listening to her anymore. There came something through the bond with Lissa. She was… scared. We froze, then we both started running to her, I dressing on the way. Another attack from the Strigoi so soon?

* * *

_Sorry for it being so short, but if I was going to write more, I was going to make it an M =)) So, as sorry as I am, I'm leaving two weeks and I don't know if I'll have internet. I'll try to post, but I'm not so sure if I'll succeed. As it was never easy for Rose&Dimitri, I thought it was about time for her parents to find out, now that they will be together :)) I'll let you think about what happened to Lissa. Please write the oppinions in reviews. I wonder if anybody will guess it. And please please PLEASE tell me what to do with Viktoria. That, if you want me to have luck with the internet... : ;) I'll miss you. :X  
_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lissa was in the infirmary. That erased the thought of a Strigoi attack from our minds, but we were still damn worried for her. Surprisingly- or maybe not- Lillith was in the door of the infirmary, blocking our way. The fact that she was there was surprisingly relaxing: even if she wouldn't be able to fight in the case of an attack, she would surely be able to block the whole army.

'She's all right, just a little shocked. Not that anyone can blame her. About your parents, Rose… I already punched Christian for it. Try not to be too harsh on him, he is in a delicate situation. And please, I beg you both, at least try to seem happy for her.'

'I… I don't think I got it. She is frightened and we should be happy for…what?'

A mischievous smile played on her lips. I just hated that she knew all. Not a wonder that she and my father were getting so well together. They probably got together to chat about world secrets and spying methods. And again, she seemed to read my mind.

'I do hope I'm not that annoying. But it's my business to know everything. I'm supposed to be Tatiana's eyes and ears. By the way, how… far did you get when you were interrupted?'

'Get a guy and try on your own.' I mumbled at her annoyed. Her eyes narrowed the slightest, and to my utter shock dropped to the floor. Did I hit a sensible spot? She hadn't lowered her eyes even in front of Tatiana.

Not that she would remain like that for long, obvious. 'Oh, and by the way, she is at the middle of the third.' And with that she left, letting me wonder what the hell she wanted to say. As far as I could get, Dimitri had no idea either.

I opened the door carefully, as if it might explode. I probably got wrong what was going to explode. Lissa was lying in a bed, Christian near her, with her hand in his, trying to look happy among his obvious fear and shock. Lissa's feelings were pretty much the same: a little happy, worried and fearful. But her other hand was on her belly, caressing it lovingly. Suddenly, all of Lillith's words made sense. And I did have to admire her calming talents. It was a wonder that the two of them were already beginning to feel happy about it. She must have had a hard time being shouted at for the last ten minutes.

'You got to be kidding me!' I exclaimed, my voice revealing my own shock.

'Rose!' Lissa's face lightened as soon as she saw me. She tried to rise, but Christian pulled her back and begged me wordlessly to come closer. I did, more from being too shocked to refuse than from really wanting to.

'When… when did you find out?'

'I think you both noticed when I did.' she said with a tired smile. 'I was in my room with Tasha and Lily when I fell from onto my feet and began feeling sick. Lily got me here in barely a minute. I didn't even lay my feet on the ground.' She sounded shocked at her strength. As if I, her best friend, wasn't at least equally strong. But it was something to carry Lissa in her arms from her room to the infirmary in less than a minute. Even for me it would have been hard. And she was just a human. I looked doubtfully at Dimitri, wondering if she, after all, didn't get behind my back to meet with Dimitri, for training and… so on.

_Stop that, Rose. I kissed her just twice. And you were there both times. But she did sneak behind your back. She had been training with every single guardian at Court. Nobody really knows how many hours a day she is practicing._

I was about to roll my eyes when I realized who we were talking about. If I had been able to make extra hours for practice with Dimitri, Lillith probably wasn't even sleeping anymore. I still could remember her dreams, even since kindergarten being the same; she wanted to be much more than a human, much more powerful, much stronger; to make something out of her life. Now, that she had the occasion, why not? She would surely do it. Then my mind stepped back at Lissa and shock hit me again.

'So... I guess that's something.' I managed to humble.

'Something? Rose, this is really important! I'll have a child!' Lissa's feelings changed faster than the lightning. Now she was annoyed at me and again scared.

'You'll do great, Liss. You always are the best in what you are doing.'

'Surely you would be, sweetheart. And I promise I'll try to be a good father.'

I made a gag noise at that. Lissa's nerves had to be on the edge; while Christian actually smiled at me at that, she looked as if she wanted to smack me.

'You can't know for sure. What if I won't be as responsible as I should? What if I won't know what to do? My mother isn't here to help me out! Not even to tell me what to do! And Tasha, though I knew she would do her best to help, she hasn't ever have a child either! How should I know what to do? What if I don't have the right instincts? And will the child be a Dragomir or an Ozera? I have enough Ozera blood, but Christian has too enough Dragomir. And are Moroi children even after nine months? Will it be easy?'

It must have been because of the Spirit side effects, her despair and my annoyance. But somehow, as she was becoming more and more horrified about what was going to happen, my nervousness was growing. Dimitri was trying to calm me through the bond, but it wasn't working. Not to say that stupid fire boy wasn't doing anything to calm her down.

'Come on, Lissa, think about what you're saying. What's the problem with the name? The baby will have blood from both the families. And some royal is going to help you with the theory, or maybe Viktoria, I mean she has lots of nephews, she knows how to deal with children. Or you can ask Lillith for help, she knows everything around.'

'Would you stop blaming Lillith for everything you aren't able to solve out yourself?'

My mouth flew open from shock and Dimitri actually stopped trying to calm me, with similar feelings. This time I didn't say anything bad about her; I was starting to get on well with her. Did she really think that, if I was mad at the girl, I would advise my best friend to go to her for help? I could have said that I was going to help with the baby, and I surely was, but I couldn't help her very much, as I didn't have any kind of experience. But that did it. My anger reached its climax and reversed over the edges

'You are totally irrational! I don't even get what's with you! You and Christian are anyway going to marry, and you don't have, like dhampires, a job to do in order not to be able to take care of your child! And what's so surprisingly about you being pregnant? I mean, there wasn't any wonder with you two making love so often, was it? You should be happy, Liss! Damn happy! You will have the child of your eternal love! Look at me! Do you think you can say the same thing about me?'

I didn't realize what I was saying. I knew just that Lissa was silent and was staring at me in shock, but that was happening anytime I was shouting at her. What kicked me back to reality was the shock coming from Dimitri. My hand flew to my mouth, as if it could hold back what was already said. Sure, it was a permanent frustration for a dhampire woman who chooses dhampire men in the place of Moroi, but I never intended to say such a thing. And I didn't really intend to have a child, even though I would be able to. Or did I? Dimitri tried to soothe my nerves, but in the moment his hand touched my shoulder, I couldn't do anything but storm out of the room, barely holding back my tears.

Shortly after that, I noticed that Lissa had called Lillith to her. I wasn't really furious for it. It should have been me who was helping her out, but as I was in my present condition… I was thankful for someone to take care of her. In less than half an hour, her storming feelings calmed down. They were both, all three of them, if it was to count Dimitri too, wondering hard about my words. I tried to shelter my mind, as they were doing so often in the last time, but I had little success. Though, it was enough to let me sleep.

'Hey, little dhampire.' I didn't need any hind to tell me that was Adrian. He had been on some expensive trip with his parents and was supposed to get back just tomorrow.

Surprisingly, it wasn't any kind of the usual dreams, flirty and pompous. We were in Lissa's room, me, wearing the clothes I didn't undress, with the usual nazar, and him, a black t-shirt and jeans. I had to admit that he looked hot. But the look in his eyes was almost sad, wondering.

'Lissa told me what happened. A big thing, huh? She's pregnant.'

'Yeah, that's one of the strongest possibilities after having sex regularly, you know.'

I didn't really intended to be bitchy, but it slipped out of my mouth. He just lifted an eyebrow at me and motioned for me to sit on the bed, near him. I already knew what he was going to say.

'So… did you really complain about you not being able to have Belikov's child?' I didn't answer that, as he already knew it. 'Do you really want to… you know… get pregnant?'

'N…' He put his hand over my mouth, stopping me. The look in his eyes told me not to lie. But how could I not lie to him if I didn't even know what was the truth and what was not? 'I don't know, Adrian. But it would have been a nice try.'

'It's hard to think about you… well, mother.'

I was just too pissed off to care if I was going to hurt him. 'Think another way: if we two would be together, wouldn't you eventually want a kid?'

He didn't answer to that. But from the look in his eyes, I hit the spot. He left without another word, letting the world dissolve around me into the pitch black of sleep.

The next day, to the usual meeting group joined Adrian. Lillith became a total nuisance. Her eyes were on Dimitri all day long and she didn't even try to hide her disappointment at him not doing the same. She just sighed and rolled her eyes and dropped her golden eyelashes hundreds of times a day. To my utter shock, Lissa and Christian didn't seem disturb by that, and Dimitri was just a little annoyed. My reaction wasn't as good as theirs. I became madly possessive and I probably looked like cruel to the 'poor girl'. But she played the martyr and sighed even more often at me doing that. What was she up to? I somehow was terribly sure the whole thing had actually been about Dimitri and after my words, she had to be sure of things not getting out of her control. But I couldn't be just totally mad at her, as she helped Liss a lot and made her terribly happy and at ease, things that I couldn't appraise myself for as well. And the situation continued day after day. Oh, God. How gorgeous were things evolving in our little group!

* * *

_You'll have to excuse me if not all of the chapter is logical, I really didn't have enough time to write it and it's kind of a miracle that I have internet connection at all. Did anyone think about Liss being pregnant? :D hope not. I like to surprise people. so please review and wish me luck with writing and posting in the next days_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up at Tasha's scream reverberating from all the corners of the house. It was barely after midnight –midday, for a human schedule- and I was so dizzy from sleep that it took me several seconds as I was running for her room to realize that there was no nausea. So, if the Strigoi weren't there, why could she possibly scream her guts out like that?

And as I was just trying to get into her room, it just happened that a huge book came flying towards my head. I barely ducked before it could hit me but just then the floor exploded into flames just before me. And the whole time Tasha was screaming her head off. When I fumbled out of the flames, half-choked with the smell of burning wood and pretty burnt myself, it was just to found a real mad furious looking Moroi, that just so happened to be my assignment, standing near a mean looking clearly amused of my situation. And from what I was getting so far from this more than weird situation, Tasha had done such things purposely to me.

'So, what about giving me a hint about what's happening?'

Tasha stared at me mockingly incredulously then started laughing; a mean, hateful laugh. 'You mean aside from you fucking my nephew's guardian in as a public place as a gym, then shamelessly come back here and pretend nothing happened?'

I gawked at her, trying hard not to choke. Not only that she wasn't supposed to know this, but she was acting strangely… even compared to my image of her reaction when she'd find out. But her attitude was reminding me way too much of the time when we were some kind of rivals –and I wasn't going to lay down. 'Just for your knowledge, and not because it would be your business, we didn't really have sex.' But then, hating the way she seemed so much relieved by my words, I couldn't help adding 'Well, not that time, anyway. We have to be somewhere a little more private, you know, for that to come. In the gym was just… Oh, and by the way, how do you know what we've been doing? Are you stalking him?'

Her mood plummeted again so visibly that I needed a great deal of effort not to grin. But then, I should have known better. I should have thought about her being able to order me around, as she was a Moroi, a royal one more exactly, and I was her guardian. But I guess it never occurred to me how jealous she could be before she actually showed me.

'Guardian Hathaway, I have a lot of forms to fill in and I was thinking, as I have a lot of meetings to attend to and now that the Court has enough guardians, I thought you just might happen to want to help.' she said, smiling a deadly gut-punching nauseating grin.

My head spun a long moment before I heard myself mumble 'You gotta be kidding.'

'Well, but if our little… discrepancies are caused just from your great deal of free time, we have to see to it, haven't we?'

I was just about to make a bitchy comment or/and fall to my knees begging her not to do such a dreadful thing while wondering what was with the guardian near her, if he was her spy and how she or he or however else found out about me and Dimitri at the gym. But I didn't have nearly enough time for any of this. Because just in the second Tasha's words ended, others intruded in our conversation –maybe the only voice that could actually make Tasha stop; and, for a change, now I was more than happy to see Lillith coming into the room, still in her nightgown and her hair tangled, still looking more imposing than the queen herself. Behind the door, I saw Dimitri and Viktoria gawking at us. They probably left just Eddie to guard Lissa and Christian and I was sure I didn't want to find out why they needed just one guardian –and the feeling of intense pleasure and passion flowing to me through the bond quite agreed with my ideas.

'I think your lack of work is much more pressing than hers, Natasha. And by the way, what's with all the possessiveness lately? It's not like you and Dimitri have ever been together or would ever be.'

She cringed and I could feel the remark on her tongue but, shockingly, she gulped it down and lowered her eyes to the floor. I would have said the guardian did the same if he hadn't already been on his knees. Lillith seemed to notice him too, as her tirade turned against him, much shorter this time.

'Mister Avanmore.' She was dropping the title and sure as hell he knew it too, but he didn't even dare to feel offended. For what felt the thousandth time, I wondered what Lillith's position would exactly be. 'Stalking for a few more dollars? Well, that is something that needs discussing. Be in the Queen's conference room at eight o'clock point in the morning. Don't you ever think about skipping it, or the last prison you guarded will seem like heaven.' And with that she turned back to Tasha, letting me wide-eyed; she was making the queen's appointments?

'As for you, Natasha, I'm so not sure what to do about you. I guess I'll figure out sometimes soon, but don't do anything to Rose if you don't want to quicken my decision.' She paused barely, for scene effect. 'But you aren't attending tomorrow's afternoon meeting. At which, by the way, you, guys, are summoned to come.'

Tasha lifted her head that I feared she would break something. She was wide-eyes and trembling and seemed totally horrified. 'You can't let me out! Not tomorrow! History will be re-writen!'

'That's exactly why I let you out.' answered Lillith with such a deadly glare that Tasha's one from earlier that night seemed almost nice. And with that, she turned, winked at me, brushed her hand against Dimitri and went, accompanied by Viktoria, to her room. And I didn't know if I should be relieved that she had shown up, that she was living in the house and could hear it all, or annoyed that she came into the fight and that she came here in the first place; none of this would be happening without her. But then I waved that last thought out of my mind: surely it would have happened, sooner or later. She just made it sooner.

As the meeting was taking place just in about fifteen hours, I didn't have time to do many things, especially because I was feeling so exhausted after my fight with Tasha that I fell asleep as soon as I reached my room and woke at eight, terribly late for my schedule. But Tasha didn't say one word about it, though I was expecting her to try to revenge as soon as Lillith was out of the house. The first part of the morning I tried to find out what happened to the guardian from last night, that so-called Avanmore. It was almost lunchtime when I heard rumors about him being sent to prison –and not just to guard it – just because he had bugged off "the queen's right hand".

The rest of my time until the meeting I tried to convince someone, anyone on my group not to attend it. I could have as well talked to a brick wall. Adrian, Lissa and Christian were going up and down with the history changing thing, though I could hardly believe such a thing could be happening. I mean, such an event would make all Moroi and dhampires in the world come to Court, and here it wasn't more crowded than usual. Viktoria was probably too blinded by her best friend charm to be able to refuse her anything, and for Eddie it was a think of duty. Lillith, the most important of Tatiana's counselors, summoned us –I didn't relate him the exact words, but it seemed someone else did- and he, at least, had to go.

The biggest surprise came from Dimitri. We were alone in one room –something that I couldn't believe Tasha let happen- and I was trying to talk him out of it. He just stared blankly at me.

'Why are you so intended against her? She did stay against Tasha for us. And it's not just Tasha, from what I heard.' Sadly, I heard the rumors too. Now the whole Court knew about me and Dimitri, though I couldn't say how many really believed it. But believing or not, there were a lot of protests. And guess who extinguished the most of them?

I didn't answer and as Tasha herself ordered me to go –yes, so scared of Lillith she was, and I didn't know if it was because of her rank here at Court or because their past fights- I had to, though Lissa almost dragged me there. The moment I entered the room, the words 'all Moroi and dampires in the world would come to Court', I wasn't sure if that didn't really happen. The room was a new definition for full. And at the same time, it was deadly quiet. Just in our society this could be happening. We were all about to get in the crowd, when a stylish valet came to us and motioned for the first rows. Even Lissa was surprised at this. Shockingly, the first row was actually clear, waiting for us to sit –me in the middle! What was going on? Were we special guests? But for what? But I let the question slip by as I looked at the almost empty space from in front of me, looking almost sacred.

And for the graveness of the people there, it could as well be. It was like at a trial, but something had changed. Tatiana wasn't at the table with the other royals, but in a huge throne placed in the middle of the empty room. I had never paid attention in school, but even I knew that it was very rare and very important. Tatiana's expression was, though, much more shocking. Her shoulders were falling down every time she tried to look her style. She had dark circles under her eyes and no makeup. But her eyes froze me. They were so sad, almost… grieving. They slid at her right, to a smaller throne. Not so surprisingly, there was Lillith. She had almost the same position as Tatiana, as if they were sharing some deep pain. Her eyes were closed, but the lines on her forehead, some that I never noticed before, told me that she was grieving too. It struck me how odd she looked like that, without her charming childish giggle and the sparkles in her eyes, how… mature. As if she lived much more than little more than eighteen short years. Had she always been like that?

Tatiana rose to her feet but paused, as if she didn't know what to do next. Lillith's hand was on hers in mere seconds and Tatiana, the indestructible queen, clung to it as if it was her salvation. When she inhaled, she seemed much more powerful. And she started what she had been about to say.

'Thank you for coming, Moroi and guardians alike, to my summon. We all know how things are improving after we began using humans.' She paused shortly, almost waiting for a remark from Lillith about her way to say it, but the girl didn't even open her eyes. 'And for many of these things we have to be grateful to my counselor here, Lillith Allyson.' Tatiana paused barely for the applause, but they ended shortly, though much seemed terribly enthusiastic. 'But not only good things happened. There was a terrible tragedy taking place just less than twenty-four hours ago. And just one of you knows what happened, aside from me and my counselor. I believe I should let the right person speak. Please, guardian Hathaway, step forward.'

Shock washed through me at the name. But I didn't know anything about any tragedy. That, if what happened between Tasha and me isn't a tragedy of international importance and believe me, as known we both are, it isn't. But just then I realized she wasn't referring to me. My mother stepped in the empty space, curtsied shortly in front of Tatiana and turned to us. I hadn't remembered she was here. I hadn't spoken to her since in the gym. She looked pretty much the same like Tatiana herself and Lillith, just… more bruised. Far more bruised. My blood froze as I grasped the meaning of it all. Strigoi.

'I am here today to speak about the massacre that happened last night. As you have probably guessed already, it was an attack. It wasn't on the ground of the Court, but it doesn't make it any less important. I and a party of twelve other guardians were sent to guard a family meeting of an important royal. The Strigoi came after us. In a huge number. It's like nothing we had seen before, not even…' she paused shortly, her eyes brushing over Dimitri, begging forgive '… not even when they had a strong deadly leader knowing all about our politics and with a certain purpose. They were more than thirty.' My mother paused, to let the information sink. She didn't need to. All of us were already gasping or crying in shock.

'All the other guardians are dead. I've been ironically lucky. Four of us were guarding the perimeter when they attacked. They somehow slipped in. We were alerted by the noise, but it was already too late. All nine guardians were down, with their numbers barely having divided into half. And a lot of our Moroi were dead by the time.' Other gasps, other cries. 'The rest of us succeeded to kill them all but with three more deaths on our side and our purpose unachieved. I myself took six of them down, but I wasn't fast enough. All the Moroi are now dead. Twenty-two Moroi dead in one night.'

Her voice broke and the conversation erupted immediately in the room. It had never been heard of such a thing. Not so many Strigoi together, not so many Moroi killed, no so many guardians killed. There were shouts and screams all around us. My head was spinning too bad to react yet. Tatiana tried to calm the spirits, but it was totally useless. After ten minutes of terror, Lillith's fist hit a table with such force that it actually broke. Most of the voices quieted instantly, but there still were some to talk. Some logical ones, happily. They were asking questions, not just freaking. It was a particular question that caught my attention.

'Which royal family were the victims in?'

I knew that the number of victims cut at least four families off the list, including Dragomir, as they hadn't got so many members. But I could have never guessed the answer, though I probably should, seeing Tatiana's grief.

'Ivanskhov.'

This time, the shock was so terrible that no one could say anything anymore. Tatiana seemed to sweep silently in her throne but no one was looking at her. It suddenly wasn't such a shocking thing. Twenty-two members of her family dead in a strike. Not even a queen could stand that. But my mother wasn't still finished.

'As much as it is, this is not all. One of them tried to run away. I hunted him down to their hiding place. And there seemed to be living even more Strigoi, probably gone at that moment to some other place. To which of you remember the fight guardian Hathaway had in Spokane…' Everybody turned to glare at me, not just because it was weird to hear a guardian Hathaway talking about another guardian Hathaway, but because Spokane was an achy spot in my record. My first fight, the moment when I lost my best friend and a part of my sanity too. 'You would probably remember the list on the wall, that of the royal families. It was here too. But in a reversed order.' Horror joined the shock in my mind. They were off hunting again, this time attacking the most powerful first. As the realization sank in the room, that it meant that all Ivaskhov were going to be killed, Tatiana whimpered helpless and Lillith alongside with her, as their feeling were somehow connected, because she didn't have any other link with her family line. 'There were numbers near the names too. The count of the royal families' members. Ivashkov had 93. With the last deaths, there are 71 left.'

This time, the room shouted. 93 being the most numerous family and with them taking more than 20 at a time, our royalty would be destroyed in weeks. We had to do something. Everybody eyed my mother cautiously, waiting for the plan. But she just curtsied again and left for her place. The shouts were just about to start again when the queen rose again. Though shaking hard, her voice was still full of authority.

'But this is not how the history will be re-written. Not in the favor of the Strigoi. We have a plan to fight back. Counselor Allyson, please rise.' And she bucked back on her throne.

Soft whispers echoed in the room as Lillith rose gracefully. But from what I could say, they were just surprised, not mad. No one was asking what a human was doing in our politics. Lillith had earned that much. She was part of our society, and an important part. I couldn't help noticing how fragile she looked under the elaborated clothes. Did she look like that the last night? But if it happened last night, she knew it when she came to stop the fight between me and Tasha. She probably looked the same way, but I was too caught in my own problems to notice. Then she opened her eyes and the whole room, or at least so seemed to me, gasped in shock. She wasn't looking like herself. Her expression lost all of her smugness and I so wished it to be back in that moment. Her eyes were tired and afraid, her eyes glistening weirdly with something that my mind recognized as tears. But it didn't make sense. She wasn't crying. She never cried. And her whole attitude seemed so desolating, as if… she was surrendering, giving up.

* * *

_So sorry it took me so long, but I didn't have internet for several days and about the writing, I didn't have nearly enough time but the next chapter is on the way... I'll post as soon as I can. Love you, please review and don't be too mad about taking me so long. ;)_


	8. Explanation

**Ok, so I was thinking that I should explain something before going on.**

**But first, I'm so sorry that I can't write as much as I'd wish these days. But I'll be home in four days. And about Rose's age, I wouldn't have ever notice what I've written. True, it was her 21st birthday, not the 19th. thx for noting me.**

**So now I get to the subject that was bugging me. I hear in all my reviews how much you hate Lillith. Should I ask, why? I mean, she is my character and I surely know what it's suppose to look like and what it was suppose to really be. And she was supposed to be annoying and everything, but just in the beginning and surely not so much. Please try to think of her as of some kind of Mia. She is just crazy... crazily in love; and though she is scheming and did some pretty stupid things, it's for a good cause. And about everybody obeying to her and not being able to resist her charm... it's because she have some hidden talents. She isn't as evil as she looks.  
**

**I'm so sorry I'm so touchy but after all she is my character and since I can't write the story fast enough for you to understand how she really is supposed to be...**

**And with these said, I'm sure you'll try to understand. I'll try to write more soon. Love you all ;)  
**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Her voice was soft and serious, so sad and unusual for her that everybody was dead silent.

'As a point to start from, I want to talk about my time here. I know I've been a nuisance, I know I stepped on everyone's tail that tried to resist to my tricks. And I'm sorry. I didn't have any right to act so smug, so all-knowing, so miraculous-like. I am so not a miracle. I didn't make half the things I could have done. And I had shown off so badly with my doings, my safe place in the society, so not like yours, risking your life every single day and not ever complaining about it, not ever showing off. I apologized for every single bossy smug attitude of mine, for every hard word, for every unfair act. I just wanted to make up for the time I won't be having. It is time for me to grow up and to take responsibilities. And again, what you do with hardly a word, I have to do with a huge press-conference. But our queen insisted on it being public.'

She paused a little, for the first time in her life not to drag attention, but courage. She seemed so little and afraid of what she was about to say. Suddenly, she reminded me of Lissa. Afraid but still proud, still doing what she had to. I frowned slightly as one piece of her words slapped me. Why would she call Tatiana "our" queen? Why would a human consider being like a part of the society, not just an employer? Just if… she never planned on going back to her world.

'I'm not even so inventive.' she went on, with a small fake chuckle. 'I guess you remember how the Strigoi succeeded to attack us.' –again, us, like she had already abandoned her kind- 'They had humans infiltrated in our system. Spying us, deluding us. We are going to pay in the same way. From the next sundown, I'll infiltrate in their system. I just hope that maybe someday, someway, I will see you again.'

It was the barest pause before the whole room was in a roar. I could feel Lissa's despair through the bond, Dimitri's fear. I could see how broken Lillith and Tatiana both seemed at the words finally being spoken. Surprisingly, the small minority of the ones who couldn't stand her, including me, were the ones who shouted the loudest, trying to kick the sense of reality back into her silly brain. I couldn't even freeze. This wasn't a re-writing of the history, it was… something never dreamed of before. It was even more disastrous than making dhampires leave school at sixteen and all Moroi, how unskillful they would be, to be sent on the battlefield. Lillith was precious for us here; her ideas already saved dozens of us. She couldn't just leave, run for a sure death. When we noticed that our begging and shouting and crying were just lending her strength, we tried in another way. Questioning her.

'How will you do this?'

'The same way every other human is doing it: learned about your society, tried to work for you, got bored, tried something bigger in expect of immortality.'

'Why you?' I heard myself asking.

'Because I can. And do you see any other human devoted enough to do this? Then who? Moroi can turn on their own; dhampires won't be trusted. I'm the only one who can do it and have a chance to get out alive.'

'And what if you don't come back?'

The barest pause. 'It's a risk I have to take.' And with that, we all knew that she was sure she didn't plan on coming back. If she was to die for our kind, so would be.

'How do you know they will let you approach them?'

The shadow of her past smile, smug and all-knowing spread on her lips. If it wasn't the gravity of her eyes and the visible effort she was putting in that motion, it would be exactly like before. 'Was any of you able to deny me something? I've done some research about my chances with the Strigoi. Everyone of you know about how strong the compulsion of certain Moroi can be and so much stronger with those specialized in Spirit. As any of them can tell you, their auras are violet. After a little test, it seems my aura is violet too. My talents are much weaker, but so much less noticeable.'

I could hear the clicks in my mind. Why everyone was so in love with her. Why no one could refuse her. Why Dimitri kissed her. I felt light-headed, thinking of humans being able to control us, and at that level. But I didn't have enough time to analyze what I was feeling, because Lissa's shock, despair and guilt rang into my body. And a few chairs from me, I could hear Adrian. And he seemed even more shocked… and wounded; betrayed. 'So that it was about.'

'What would you do once there?' It was my mother. It seemed she was as shocked as all of us.

'Make them believe me; trust me. Climb up the ladder of human ranks inside. I'll have access to as much information as I'd want. As we will need.'

My mother frowned, clearly not contempt with the answer. 'But what exactly will you do there? What's your purpose?'

'My purpose? Spy them. Delude them.' She paused shortly, dramatically. 'Kill them.'

It was a moment of utter stupor around the room before it could really sink in our brains. Moroi seemed horrified at the thought. But us, guardians… we were all about to have a heart attack.

'You didn't ever kill a Strigoi! How can you go there expecting you can take them down one by one without putting yourself in danger more than you would already be in?' It was my voice.

But not hers answered. It was a hollow voice from near me. 'That's not true.' I turned to stare at Dimitri. He couldn't even stare back at me. His eyes were locked on her. But from the shock, aside from small information still well hidden, I had access to his brain. And I found it all there. She was with some raiding groups near Strigoi hidings. Sometimes she would come back all alone. But as many casualties there were on our side, they were always all of them dead. Every single one. And now he understood that she had been so cruel because she couldn't let tracks of her presence sink in their world. I gulped painfully. I couldn't believe how… calculated she had been. How she always schemed and planned. She never let anyone, maybe not even Tatiana, know more than a part of the story. That is how she earned the trust of everybody not ever risking her plans being interrupted.

'I have the practice I need.' she approved slowly to Dimitri's words.

I could tell that the interrogation was coming to an end. We were all too shocked to think of any new questions. And she hadn't lost it one single time. Actually, with every harder look of condemn, she seemed to become stringer, surer of herself. Though no dhampires had any question any more, it wasn't the end yet. Lissa was the one to rise to her feet.

'Have you thought of this plan just after what happened last night? Of sacrificing yourself? I know it seems to be the only way, but with just a night of thinking…'

'It's not last night when the idea struck me. I knew I'll come to this from the very beginning. I had weeks to think it over. There's no other solution. And, if you don't remember your own words, princess Dragomir? Us, humans, fighting on your side. It is the only way of us fighting and having a chance to stay alive… at least for a little longer.'

Lissa squeaked as if she had been slapped and collapsed in her chair. I couldn't believe what Lillith was doing. Making Lissa blame herself; but then, maybe in her place, I would do the exact same thing, as it was the only way for Lissa to stop to fight. And I could feel Lissa's worry, disappointment, blame that her words were doing it; blame that she didn't see it coming; blame that she couldn't make her want to stay bad enough to abandon the crazy plan. Lillith turned to look over all of our heads, looking somehow regally and smiled victoriously when no one seemed to have another question.

And then Adrian pushed his chair back. Her eyes were on me at the moment, so I could see perfectly how her breath stopped and her eyes grew round with fear. No, not just fear, terror. And as she made herself turn toward him, now on his feet, with clenched teeth and fists and closed eyes, every bit of color was drained from her cheeks.

'You already fought. Wasn't there any other thing in the list that you should fulfill?'

Just the soft words and she stumbled back as if she'd been slapped. No, as if she wished she'd been slapped. She trembling so hard that it was a miracle she could still stay on her feet. What did that mean? Was there any chance she could give up? But why did she seem so terrified by Adrian? Did he know anything about her?

'I… I… It… this is the most important thing now!' And she actually couldn't find her words. She knew them, I could see them in the depths of her eyes, a answer that she already had up her sleeve, but she couldn't force it out of her mouth.

'And you knew you were going to do this from the beginning?' he asked, a little louder.

I wouldn't have believed she could become whiter. But she did. She was starting to look like a marble statue; just if it wasn't the shaking. The color wasn't turning green or yellow like sickness. Just whiter, maybe with a shade of grey; like a corpse. 'Yes.' she cried in a high-pitched voice.

'Isn't what you have here more important than what you can achieve there?' He was already shouting. But why was he so mad at her? Sure, all of us were dead sick with fear and a little mad, but not like that. Was he drunk? But no, he didn't seem to be.

'No…. Yes! … I… There… there is nothing more important that you…you all… being safe and alive.'

'Nothing? What could make you so determine to risk your life for…' he stopped shortly, struggling for breath. His eyes shot open and Lillith cried as if in agony when they burned into her. 'Tell me it's not that. Tell me you aren't stupid enough to believe such a thing! No, screw it, Lily!' She collapsed to the floor when he called her like that, with her head in her hands. If it was still available what the girl had felt when she was a child, then in this was pure agony for her. She needed fury to sustain her, needed shouting, fighting, arguing. Any kind of friendliness in such moments was ripping her in small pieces from the inside. 'Forget about it! It can't be happening!'

It was a long pause after his shouts. And after less than a minute, weeping sounds came from the girl as her whole body shook terribly. I could bet on my life that the whole room was staring as hard as myself. Lillith crying… well, maybe it happened from time to time, but in public… in front of such an audience… Apocalyps must come more often than that. 'I'm sorry.' she managed to whisper through her clothes and tears.

'Sorry? Lily, look at me. You can't be serious. You can't think such things. Tell me it was a joke, Lily. Tell me you won't do this. You can't do this!'

Such despair in his voice, and the poor girl's body shook as if it received every drop of it. But she did look up. And she looked horribly. Her eyes were already puffy and red and her beautiful golden eyelashes were soaked in the salty tears. But she somehow drag herself up from the floor and stared at him, though it looked it was making her suffer worse than in the hottest fire of hell. 'It's already done.' she said in a hollow voice, as if something cracked within her. She turned around and stumbled to the door. And there ended the little protocol it was going on. She ran out of the room as if her life depended on it.

None of us saw her that day. And we could figure where she was, it was already too late. She was already gone. Gone to the Strigoi. Gone to sacrifice herself for our lives. I broke into tears as soon as I reached my room. How could I have ever supposed she was mean? Her precious innocent un-bonded life was now serving for our good. I wasn't religious. But that night I prayed with all my heart to see her again alive.

* * *

_Finally home. From now on, the chapters will come definitely more often. Hope you'll partly change your mind about Lillith. She's a good girl, really. :D_


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The atmosphere had been one of mourning for three long days when Adrian burst into the room with the usual smug grin on his face. I could hardly temper myself from the thought of punching him. How could he be so relaxed when Lillith was there… Then it clicked into my mind. He wouldn't be able, just if… I was clinging to him in seconds.

'Tell me you talked to her. Tell me she's okay. Is she coming back?'

She had to be okay, because Adrian actually laughed and motioned for all of us to come in the next room. But when I tried to interrogate him further, he just shrugged and went near Lissa to practice some kind of weird yoga-thing.

'Can you tell us what the hell happened?' That came from Dimitri and hearing him swearing –well, swearing in anything but Russian- was so shocking that the two of them did look at him.

'Lily contacted me last night. It's pretty obvious that she's still alive, and she looked well, but she didn't tell me anything else. She just gave instructions for me and Lissa to make… some kind of mental-conference. She doesn't want to say anything unless we are all there.'

I rolled my eyes but somehow I was glad she wanted all of us to hear. Then one of his words echoed in my brain. 'Wait a second, _she_ contacted _you_?'

'Well, not really, I've been trying to reach her since she left, but somehow she can block me out. So it's of her will that we talked.'

'Yeah, it sounds like her. She's good at shielding.' I remarked half-bitterly, glancing at Dimitri and Lissa.

After some more minutes, Lissa told us to close our eyes and let our mind free. As weird as that sounded, we did it. Anything to see her. And in front of our eyes began to form a misty dream-landscape. I was accustomed with such things because of Adrian and probably Dimitri was too from my and Lissa's memories, but I heard Viktoria and Eddie and even Zmey –yes, my father stayed at Court, as my mother did, but she was too professional to make herself heard- gasp. But the image was blurred and somehow translucent. Not that anyone would comment. Lillith was there, in a short purple dress and aside from the dark circles under her eyes and the obvious melancholy, she looked like herself. She looked… contempt. She did it! I couldn't believe something like that. She did it!

'Adrian?' her voice was equally blurred and way too soft but it was enough that we could hear her. She squinted in our direction then to my left, where I knew Adrian was. 'Are you sure you did all that I told you to? I can't see them. They are just like… shadows. The only ones I can see are you and Lissa.' she paused for a moment, then squinted again at me and at Dimitri. She was pretty exact for someone who couldn't see. 'And I guess the two darker forms are Rose and Dimitri. Can you _please_ try to concentrate? I really want to see them.'

'I'd like to see you concentrate more than I do. Do you have any idea how it is to keep eight persons in a single dream? Even when one is a spirit user and one a human-medium?' he snapped nervously, but I could hear that he wasn't mad at her.

She nodded in apology but waited a little more until she started talking. And with small huffs and puffs, Adrian and Lissa probably cleared the image, because she could stare right in my eyes. 'Rose! I wanted to tell you in the Court too and I tried, I really tried, but I know I wasn't clear enough. I'm so very sorry for what I've done and I swear, I swear I never tried to hurt you or anything and I would do absolutely anything for you to… well, I know it's too much to be forgiven but…'

She sounded so frantic and desperate that I didn't know whether to feel guilty for condemning her so much or happy that she was so considerate. I waved her off. 'Adrian, tell her that she's damn stupid. I'm not mad at her anymore. Though I should probably be. That wasn't nice at all.'

From the look in her eyes I got that she heard me well enough. She exhaled deeply, as if she got rid of her worst fear an slowly lowered herself on the ground, blurring a little more when she moved. Lissa motioned for us to sit down too and when her hand moved, the image in front of our eyes turned completely white. That made me wonder how hard exactly was the thing the three of them were doing. I said three because Lillith was surely also concentrating a lot. And when they were moving, the image was blurring or even disappearing. When we were moving… well, nothing happened.

'So, Lily…' It was Abe who spoke and all of us turned to him. All but her, Lissa and Adrian, though they barely checked themselves. 'Letting aside the craziness of the situation you are in. how are you doing?'

A small smile spread on her lips but, though I couldn't be sure because of the mist, it looked almost… hunted. 'I'm not very sure, but I suppose I broke the records. I'm in the house… literary. I'm living with them. Quite creepy, but I can handle it. I'm telling you just that it's somewhere around Sandpoint. I don't want any "help" yet.'

'Sandpoint? Isn't that near Spokane?' I asked, an icy feeling getting me as I thought about my first killing.

'Not that near, but it seems their headquarters are in this area. And there are a lot of houses, believe me. With a lot of Strigoi! But the good point is they are just here. All the Strigoi from America and some from Europe.'

'How many of them?' Dimitri's voice was frozen. Probably that meant something for him, seeing his experience as a former Strigoi.

'Can't be sure. In this house… around fifty? Totally, I'd say three hundred, maximum three hundred fifty.' She shrugged, stopping our gasps just in time. The number was overwhelming. All Moroi and dhampires in America together didn't make two hundred fifty. 'With a little luck, their number will drop with at least twenty today.'

'What do you mean? I hope you aren't doing anything too obvious.'

'Not at all. Today we are shifting… servants. I met a girl who's going to the smallest meeting location. I…' She paused for whole minutes, trying to steady her breathing. 'I placed a bomb. That means probably three humans dead, but it's worth it.'

'How do you know she won't tell a Strigoi about the bomb?'

She stared at Dimitri as if she had been slapped. 'Because I'm not stupid! I didn't convince her to place the bomb! I snuck the bomb in her packages. It'll explode in…' she checked her watch anxiously. 'two hours. Even if the Stigoi would think about checking her things, they won't have enough time. Boom- boom. Twenty-two of us, twenty of them. It doesn't sound so bad, does it? And with some luck, there will be much more down before they'll start suspecting me. And… by the way… Adrian, who's the most important between lord Avraam and lord Chester?'

Even I knew the names. They were two very important members of the Ivaskhov family. I eyed her suspiciously, wondering if it would be possible for her to already know the Strigoi's plans.

'Most important like what? Power, money, influence?' asked Adrian shifting uncomfortably, but steadying himself as soon as the image began to blur.

'Most important like, who would make you and the queen feel more desperate if he would be gone?' I stared at her hard, until my eyes started tearing from the mist. She could be cruel and cold enough to sacrifice three of her own kind just to kill some Strigoi, but she asked Adrian who he would like more to live from his family? Not who was better for the Court?

'I… I guess Chester is closer to us.' stammered Adrian, clearly not catching the idea.

Lillith exhaled deeply, a faint smile on her lips and turned to where my mum was staying. 'Order protection around lord Chester. Keep just three other members of the family near lord Avraam. Good guards, but not too many. We can justify around twelve, I guess. Avraam is old and respectable and from the last attack we are keeping the guards up. There will come around twenty Strigoi. Split the guardians; we have to kill all of them… But we'll have to sacrifice lord Avraam. Lord Chester is summoned immediately to Court. They'll probably drop the mission.'

It took three long minutes for the information to sink. Dimitri shot up along with me, my mother, Eddie and Viktoria. Abe was to shocked to move. 'We can't let Moroi die like this! Not when we can stop it!' It was my mother and Eddie in unison.

Lillith rose to her feet so careful and slowly that we almost died from the anticipation. But she just shot us icy looks. 'If you're stupid enough to think this kind of information is spread freely, go and make ambuscades for every party of Strigoi that is coming. Blow my coverage. As if I care. I came here knowing I'd probably die. Sooner or later, what's the difference, right?'

Viktoria tried a shy 'What if we get all the Moroi coming to Court?'

'At least equally stupid. Maybe I can convince them that they don't have spies, but that will stop them just a little time. They'll tighten the lines, maybe even create more of their kind. For now, they don't want any new one. It seems they are somehow… instable. But they'd do it and then attack the whole Court at once. All of us dead, aside from a handful of bait. Does it sound better?'

The three of them dropped to the ground with their heads lowered. It was too much to grasp. It was almost too much for me too, but I managed to stammer a 'When did you become so cold?'

She looked at me with sad eyes and started laughing. Or maybe howling. It sounded like mourning and fear. 'Cold? Do you think I'm cold, that I don't care about all these deaths? If it would be a way, believe me, I'd sacrifice myself over and over again just to keep them alive a little longer. But I can't. It's all of us or just some of us. "From two evils, choose the least." This is what I'm trying to do. And believe me, it's terrible. That's why I'm the one here and not Trudy from the academy or John from the front desk or Lace from the security. They are trustworthy. But they wouldn't be able to make such decisions.'

I actually knew Trudy. She was young, but brave. And she was a great person. I wondered once why she didn't go to spy Strigoi too. Now I knew the answer. She was too kind. She wouldn't be able to stand it. But Lillith seemed so kind and gentle before. I remembered some of Lissa's words, that she had tons to hide, personality, reasons, ideas, ideals. I was starting to believe her. But somehow I couldn't bring myself to think that Lillith was mean or stone-hearted. I could actually see the pain in her eyes and in her posture. No, it wasn't easy for her. I dropped to the ground too, like the other three. She seemed to defeat all of us one by one. Just Dimitri was still standing.

'You can call me stupid.' he began and my eyes shot up at him. It wasn't our tone that he was using. It was something much more thoughtful. 'But I remember my Strigoi life very clearly. And a servant needs years to become trustworthy enough to hear such plans. If I remember well, I don't know any human to hear our plans when I was a Strigoi. You need years even to become trustworthy enough to be admitted in the house. And here you are, after just three days, not just in but already at the top of the leader. It was, first cleaning, second being bitten, third turning off shields, fourth kidnapping, fifth guarding, sixth spying actively, seventh professional killing, just eighth planning and at the ninth level, because you knew too much, being killed or turned Strigoi.' At our shocked gasps he turned and lifted his shoulders 'Well, we had to be organized. Now, even if sometimes the levels are switched or combined, I've never seen someone at more than the sixth. And even that, it was just one woman who died almost immediately. And she was there for around sixteen years. Now, you are telling us that in three bloody days, you reached the eighth level?'

She shifted her weigh uneasily, not even caring about the blur. She seemed anxious to leave us. After hard moments of silence, she finally faced Dimitri. 'Don't be stupid. Even with the best compulsion in the world I wouldn't be able to do this. I'm actually at the first levels. I just… happened to be the servant of the general. I just acted very very dizzy when the boss came in and they didn't mind me being around. But I guarantee there will be more attacks than these two. Try to guard well any Ivaskhov who's out of the Court. Just don't be too obvious.'

Dimitri stared some more moments then lowered himself on the floor too. And with this she got all of us. She relaxed visibly. But just then Adrian shot up. Lissa yelped in surprise and pain as she tried to re-stabilize the image. We could see and hear just part of what they were doing because they were moving a lot. They looked like… fighting?

'You did WHAT? … could you! I thought… believe!' That was Adrian. And damn, he was shouting at the top of his lungs.

'…only way! Would you… You knew… SORRY!... DON'T!' Lillith sounded truly desperate and pleadingly. The image cleared just once, enough to see Adrian brushing her hair to one side. The image blurred back immediately and probably the others didn't have enough time to see the essential, but to me it was like an explosion. Two small puncture wounds in her neck. I felt the world darken around me and I had just enough time to wonder what would happen if I was fainting in a dream. She let them bite her! And still, she remained strong enough to hear what we needed. It wasn't just about her death now. What she was trying to do, torture herself? This was way worst than we thought.

* * *

_So, what do you think? :D Hope I made my point until now. Lillith may be a little crazy and all but she is a good person. I still don't have any suggestions what to do with Viktoria and now that I'm home, your time is way shorter. If you don't want me to write something that you probably -surely- won't like in the next chapter -that meaning, tomorrow or even sooner- you'd better start giving me ideas. Love you ;)_


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I couldn't get over how Adrian looked after he finally got out of the trance. I mean, all of us were shocked, but it was so much deeper on his features. He left the room without saying a word. Though, that didn't stop him from reporting every day. He seemed like, locked in his room, trying to get to her every single second of the day. The next day after our first chat there was a huge news report screaming from every television and radio at Court. A headquarter of the Strigoi turned to ashes with just one blow. That sounded like Lillith. And her approximations were far even from shy. There had been around forty deaths from which just two were humans. In that rhythm, we were going to win in barely a week.

The situation continued for exactly six days. Almost every day she was stopping half of the attacks and sending traps around the bait. The numbers of the guardians dropped with around twenty that week and twelve more Moroi down –a damn good deal compared to sixty Strigoi dead. As no one was suspecting that the spy could be crazy enough to stay around the general, Lillith was still out of suspicions. And as Moroi still died, it was a tricky question for them if they were spied at all. Regardless the confusion, Lillith was already preparing a trick –another human to accuse if there will be any need. We were beginning to grow accustomed to her almost cruel way of managing situations.

In the sixth day we were summoned for the second mental-conference and the expectance was thick in the air. If she had such important things told to us my messengers, what could be important enough to gather all of us? The blur was softer this time but it just increased her pale unhealthy look. Still, she seemed light and happy in her dress- this time a golden one- when she saw us. The fact that both the times I saw her in dresses made me remember Dimitri's passion to dress me and wonder if she was standing the same things.

'Hey, guys.' she hummed happily. 'It's going pretty well, isn't it?'

'You can say that again. Our number is almost balanced.'

But Lillith shook her head again, suddenly looking very sad and very tired. 'Not at all. I have to further the difference with at least one hundred more. The number you compare is of dhampires, including the drop-outs, and the Moroi, of which at least half wouldn't be fighting, together. Is Christian back?' The sudden change of topic left us dizzy. And why would she ask about Christian? Christian was gone for family business with Tasha and so he had been in the last week.

'Wait a second. Don't tell me he's working for you!' Lissa exclaimed eyeing her suspiciously. The phrasing was a little harsh but it was probably the most accurate. Lillith shrugged it off, lowering her eyes.

'Nothing dangerous. I'm keeping him out of this as much as I can. He's just… maneuvering the operations.'

'What kind of operations?' asked my mother, equally suspicious. 'Do they have anything to do with the flee of half of the humans at Court? We had a hard time replacing them, you know.'

'Sorry.' she replied but she sounded as if she was doing her best not to roll her eyes. 'It's worth it, believe me. And, by the way, the number of dead Strigoi isn't a hundred, it's a hundred twenty.'

'What are they doing there? And where is there?' asked Lissa sounding furious.

'Sorry, sis, confidential information. But they are fighting Strigoi on their own, one by one. I happened to find the usual "lunch court" of Strigoi. I placed the humans around and ordered them to kill as many as they can with the lowest number of casualties. Christian is there just to report to me unlike Tasha who's cleaning after my equips. The Alchemists are much lazier here than in Russia.'

'And is this the real reason of you summoning us?' pointed Dimitri, as usual keeping the line and somehow managing to see the reason in her dizzying way of operating. I was actually glad it was so dizzying. If I could hardly follow the idea, the Strigoi would have even more problems.

'Aside from seeing your pretty faces once again? Well…' She paused shortly then her smile grew bigger. 'Not really. I've been advanced.'

I still didn't see the big deal in it. She'd been advanced before and as shockingly as it was for Dimitri, it wasn't so out of place. And she never summoned us for it before.

'Which level?' asked Dimitri cautiously, obviously again seeing more than we did.

'Would you believe me if I said I'm at the sixth?' she asked in a child's voice. It took a moment for it to sink. Then we were all yelling and jumping around like crazy. She would be spying. She would get away from them. Maybe she would even come back to Court.

'When did you advance so fast?' Dimitri asked, still suspicious.

'Oh, take a break, will you? They don't make inner attacks so they don't need shields-breakers. And they tried to put me kidnap some Moroi or another, but I acted like I couldn't fight a butterfly. I don't even know if I should be contempt or offended that they accepted the idea without a second thought.'

I eyed her curiously and I knew I wasn't the only one to do so. Her, not being able to fight? Were all the Strigoi blind or what? On the other side, she was good at pretending… But so good?

'And which is your working area, spy master?' I asked.

Happiness shone bright in her eyes as she grinned at me and asked in an innocent voice 'Which do you think it is?' But her attitude chilled in seconds. 'Now, seeing that we will meet in less than 24 hours, can I have a private chat with Adrian?'

Some of us nodded and Lissa started to unfreeze from her rigid position, making the world dissolve, but I couldn't hold myself. 'Well, sweetheart, but since when do you call flirting a "chat"?'

Lissa, Lillith and Adrian froze. Lillith, as usual, was the first to recover. She started laughing lightly and threw me a knowing look. 'As if he could be looking at any other girl when you're around.' And with a wink, she made a quick movement that torn the image in two and threw all of us aside from Adrian into consciousness.

Obviously I started torturing him over this as soon as he came back too but I couldn't get anything out of his mouth aside that she had told him "private things of royal interest". And somehow Lissa wasn't the slightest bit interested, not even for my sake. I couldn't comprehend how she wasn't curious about the royal things as she was like Tatiana's left hand, whereas Lillith was the right one. Shortly, Adrian left to meet his aunt and the party broke. I was with my parents and Dimitri when he proposed to take me out for a walk. I was about to agree when my mother made a choking sound.

'I don't think it would be such a good think for Rose, guardian Belikov.'

'Mum, I'm an adult, remember?' I replied, annoyed. After when my parents caught us in the gym, the topic was left untouched, being seen more like an unstable bomb. I wondered if that was Lillith's work too; almost sure, the answer was yes and this was one of the rare occasions when I was really glad for her doing so.

'And a dhampire as well.' she remarked bitterly with a voice that said clearly 'and unless you are a whore, you aren't going to date other dhampires.'

'Well, whore or bloodwhore, as if I care. Anyway, it's not such a big difference.' a little devil inside me answered. I had the strange sensation that my mother was keeping a lot from me and I wanted revenge for being kept in the dark.

'And since when do you know?' asked Abe in an amused voice, almost ready to throw the animosities to the bin and consider my words a threat in the wind. But I wasn't going to let it go just like that. With a controlled motion, I brushed my hair over my neck, letting the small scratches there see the light. Even with Oskana's help, so many bites couldn't just vanish. I was almost proud of them as I heard my parents gasp in disbelief.

'Since I was bitten by two Moroi and one Strigoi and I am the lover of my very-dhampire former-Strigoi former instructor, maybe? Or something like that, I guess.' I said keeping my voice menacing calm and normal.

'Lover? As in…' stammered mum. I couldn't help rolling my eyes. Hell, I was just exposing the evidence of me being a blood whore and all she could think about was my relation with Dimitri.

'Yes, lover, as in dating and kissing and making sex.' I agreed, clearly accentuating the last one.

I watched my mother go white with horror then blush furiously then back to white and back until almost purple from fury. I was amazed by the colors her skin could take. She was just about to kick the hell out of me both verbally and physically when I felt a very common very blood-freezing sensation. My stomach tightened and my head spun. I could barely feel Dimitri tense near me from the powerful sensation.

'Strigoi!' he shouted with all his force.

But it already didn't matter. The sounds of screaming and of battlefield were already resonating from the outer perimeter. I forced myself to run in the direction of the noise, ignoring the nausea. I had barely enough time to pray that Lissa was safe before going in the fight.

From Lillith's reports we were expecting a large number; but we probably wouldn't have readied ourselves properly for the image in front of our eyes. Most of the Moroi, aside from the ones controlling fire, went to hide. That left around fifty people on the battlefield, fifty-four, including us. And every single one of us had at least one opponent. I barely had enough time to get my stake out before three Strigoi launched towards me. Well, I should be flattered. I was considered an important target.

As good as Strigoi reflexes were, I dodged fast enough for two to bump into each other as I implanted my stake in the heart of the third to which I had an opening just because he had been fast enough to get out of the tangle. I didn't have enough time to get my stake back when the Strigoi were up to their feet. I had a hard time just defending without being able to attack. I had never felt Christian's absence so acute. There was no one to watch over me, to help me in the fight. But with my experience and Dimitri's lessons, I was able to keep myself up with just some scratches.

Eddie with his own attackers happened to cross my path just when I was circling for the thousandth time the body of the dead Strigoi. The five of them stumbled into each other and I had the time to get my weapon back, just in time to kill a Strigoi who had been definitely too close to Eddie. With a thankful smile, we joined our forces. Two good guardians have a lot of effect against just three scratched Strigoi. We took them down quite fast, now motivated from guarding each other's back as well as our own.

We paused to analyze the general situation of the fight. We hadn't been the only one to work in pairs. And though the number of Strigoi seemed overwhelming, the counting of the bodies on the ground was definitely in our favor. I could see just three of us dead and that was definitely something in the mess around. Suddenly the claws of a Strigoi found the neck of one of the royal guardians. He fell to the ground already dead but I didn't even have enough time to move when a whole sea of guardians circled it. At least, we learnt that much from our fights. Don't let them have any more of us. And now it would have definitely been a disaster. You never knew who kept which secrets.

The situation was just starting to come to an end when an ears-piercing scream cut throw the air. Just ending with my last Strigoi, I turned towards the source of the sound and I froze with my stake still in the chest of the enemy. Viktoria was surrounded by almost any living Strigoi, her arms and legs being securely held and her hair grasped back. I could just imagine the way the scene looked. All of us froze mid-second, then launched in unison to help her. But we weren't fast enough. My eyes were locked on her horrified face when a cruel laugh resonated through the chilling atmosphere. My eyes shot instinctively towards the sound and found a handsome young Strigoi standing just in front of her. My heart ached as I looked at him. He seemed so dhampiric, much more natural than the older ones and his skin wasn't so pale. If it wasn't for the red circles of his eyes, I would have definitely considered him one of us. My heart skipped several beats as I thought of the way I first saw Dimitri as a Strigoi; how unperturbed and still how changed they were. And as my eyes were on him, I saw everything when he opened his mouth to let his silvery fangs glitter just once in the moonlight before closing the distance between him and Viktoria's throat.

I froze, waiting for the final to come. My mind couldn't grasp the idea of her dying. I saw just so many guardians dying, too many. But no one had been so close since Mason. Now it felt like a nightmare playing once again in front of my eyes. The two Strigoi, one ancient and one young, still laughing cruelly at their prey, the two guardians, terrified but trying to hold their screams. Viktoria let out just a long pained and painful cry. It died slowly on her lips as the blood was drained from her. And finally, his lips left her white throat marred with blood. I waited for them to let her go, to let her fall to the ground near all the other bodies. But he was still holding her. And after one more second I discovered what was the annoying element of the picture. All the Strigoi were gathered around the two of them, as if… they were guarding. Guarding a death? But it didn't make sense.

My eyes shot to hers. Her dark irises shook one last time in her eye sockets before steadying and blazing in a vivid red color. Just then I could see the small spout of dark blood leaking from her lips. Blood that had no chance to be hers. I didn't feel myself shouting but I could hear the desperate cry of denial. My voice seemed to send things in fast motion. Guardians attacked. But the Strigoi didn't lose lines. They were just defending themselves and advancing towards the exit. They seemed to have fulfilled their task. Everybody aside me seemed to understand that the departure of Viktoria as one of them was the end of our kind. Everybody tried to get to her, to capture her or, if that wasn't possible, to kill her. Everybody tried to fight the crowd of Strigoi which were almost sacrificing themselves to keep their precious capture safe. Everyone but me. I just stayed there frozen, not being able to get the blazing red eyes out of my mind or the echoes of the screams; her screams, my screams.

* * *

_Ok, so I was given just one idea and after seeing it I thought that you'd probably like mine more._

_Should I say that I'm disappointed or do you already know it? I know I've been gone a long time and I wasn't expecting everything to go just the same as before but, hello, just one review per chapter? And I did wait a lot before posting this one. Well, I see other writers get along with threats. Should I try the same? All right, I want three reviews until I'll put the next chapter. Please? :o3 They can't be that bad, can they? :|  
_


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The mourning and despair of me, Lissa and Dimitri together, even accentuated through the bonds, was blinding and deafening. We couldn't sense anything else. My friend, Lissa's guardian, Dimitri's sister. The others seemed much more detached. Christian and a party of humans were coming back when the Strigoi were trying to vanish. The humans were powerful enough to kill some more of them, but they didn't reach Viktoria. I was vaguely conscious that the others were debating our way of action. The reason for her transformation was clear: they needed someone from the inside. Probably Lillith acted clueless and so they had to have one person who knew the inside things at Court. Most probably, they didn't have any idea about our secret meetings but seeing that Viktoria was Lissa's guardian made her important enough.

The question that played in our minds, even in our fuzzy minds, was why didn't Lillith say anything about the attack? It's not like she stopped them all before but she had a reason for the ones which she let take place. And she was always hinting us about what was about to happen. It crossed my mind once that maybe she told Adrian after they remained alone, but from the disoriented and dizzy look on his face, the probability was terribly small.

We were all so caught in our dark worlds that we didn't notice the shadows playing above our heads at first. Then we heard something, like a soft step. Above us a figure seemed to move with incredible speed from one roof to another. And she fell, with her arms spread, just in the middle of us in a perfect position like the one of a gymnast.

'How did you do this? I thought you had to act clueless. You couldn't have practiced.'

Lillith seemed too happy to see us to notice the frozen edge of Dimitri's voice. Her eyes were shining brightly as she looked at each of us. She didn't even notice Viktoria's absence… or she acted like that.

'Well, who said I didn't practice? After all, I did a little killing by myself.'

And to prove her words, her hand flashed to her belt and in seconds a silver stake was pressing lightly against Dimitri's chest. He froze, not having the time to back away and a small yelp escaped my lips. It was so fast that Lillith seemed to have just shoved her body into his. But the stake froze as soon as it made contact with his clothes, sustained by a controlled Lillith. At a closer examination, her air of power and determination was impossible to miss. Even her muscles were more visible. Her eyes shone once more with happiness with a hint of pride before looking up to meet her former instructor startled but still frozen gaze. It took her just a second to notice that something was wrong. An electric jolt shot in his, mine and Lissa's mind in unison and her happiness was erased. Pain and disbelief mingled in her expression.

'No…' she stammered and though I hated this kind of scenes in films, I found it surprisingly moving when the stake slipped from between her trembling fingers and her knees shook once before collapsing. Dimitri and even Adrian caught her at the same time, long before she could touch the ground. She stayed for barely a second in their arms before jumping to her feet and looking frantically around. 'Viktoria? Where is Viktoria?' she asked demandingly.

I knew what she did: she read our minds. And now she was trying to convince herself that she read something wrong. She threw each of us a last fierce look before our silence to register in her brain like approval. Lillith leaned slowly to the floor and buried her face in her hands. We all stayed there, looking from one another and to her in silence for long enough for her to get over the shock.

'When?' she asked, the question sounding more like an order.

'Four, maybe five hours ago.'

'The report of casualties?'

'Four guardians and a Moroi dead versus forty-two Stigoi. Aside Viktoria.'

'Was she the only one to be taken?'

'Yes. They seemed to need just one.'

She already knew our theories from our minds so she didn't need to ask for what was she needed. She paused shortly, a single sob escaping her lips, then her fists tightened enraged.

'This is a disaster. We have to do something. Maybe we can trick them into a trap. We can't let her tell them anything. This will be disastrous. Someone, describe me how looked the one who seemed to lead them. Maybe I can figure out where they took her. With a little luck, I'll know the Strigoi.'

None answered. I could feel that Lissa and Dimitri were at least as shocked as I was, Dimitri even becoming enraged. 'How can you think about traps now? She is your best friend. Oh, or have you sacrificed so many people in the last week that she doesn't even count anymore?'

She didn't answer, keeping her back to me. She was silent for so long that I thought she was going to pretend she didn't hear me. But she finally answered and her voice was so frozen that I felt bad for my accusation. 'Trap is nothing near a fight. A fight is to kill; a trap is to capture. But it must be done as quickly as possible; she can't be let say anything.'

'Not that quickly. You don't remember much in the first two days.'

Everybody turned to Dimitri to stare, even me. He hadn't ever talked about the time he was a Strigoi until this crazy situation started and now, every meeting with Lillith seemed to make him say more. I tried to glimpse in the memories of that time, but a wall of shame and despair chocked me. And when I could control my reaction, the shield was there, as solid as ever.

'All right… not as quick as I was expecting, but still, we have a short time to take action.' She was about to continue her idea when a clock somewhere on the Court's ground stuck 5 in the morning. The dawn was close. Lillith rose with a start, looking anxious and she would have probably left in that very second if Eddie wasn't fast enough to catch her arm and stop her.

'Where are you going?' asked Adrian in an even voice.

'To the meeting point? God, as if I was by my own here. I'm supposed to be spying you. I have to report daily. And now, Eddie, if you'd be so kind, I'm already late.'

'Well but if you are going to meet them, why don't you take any guardians with you?'

She looked at me, first seeming not to understand what I was talking about then rolling her eyes. 'Would you stop suspecting me? My master will come alone. He is of no use to the great plans. It would be totally disadvantageous for us to kill him now.'

'Your master, isn't it?' asked Adrian in a cold ironic voice, his hands replacing Eddie's. His grip was so much tighter from the pained looked that sealed across her face.

'You know what I mean. I haven't got the slightest idea which is his name, that's why I'm calling him like that.'

'I'm sure you are. But now, Lillith…' She cringed at her name as if she had been slapped. I couldn't recall any time when Adrian didn't call her "Lily". 'We have one more problem to discuss. We all think it's a little… weird, that you didn't tell us anything about this attack. Don't get me wrong, but it was a surprise. I know you aren't telling us about any minor attack they are planning but, how should I put it? This isn't minor. Or is it? For your standards, since you started placing bombs and risking lives and all…'

She struggled to get out of his grip but with all her force she seemed powerless. The aching smell of burning invaded the room and Adrian's hands flew from hers. Lillith stumbled back and directly into Christian's arms. I couldn't help staring at the scene. Since when were the two of them so close? The weird thing, I couldn't sense the slightest bit of annoyance, let alone jealousy, from Lissa. Lillith's eyes seemed captured in Adrian's icy gaze. She pulled herself up to her feet without ever looking at Christian. After a long time of staring at each other, her arm shot up and she slapped him powerfully.

'You should be ashamed.' she snarled. 'She is my best friend! I would have never let this happen if I had the slightest idea of their plan. And you, of all people, have no right to accuse me of anything!'

Adrian grabbed her by her long hair in a motion so quick that I couldn't see it. Christian tried to punch him, but she motioned for him to calm down. She let him drag her until her face was inches away from his. His lips closed to her ear and he growled slowly, menacingly.

'Who do you think you are? I can't accuse you? After you put me to choose who of my family will die or live? I've been gambling the lives of my family because of you. I don't even know you. Laying traps, sending bait, planning, killing? Wake up, girl. You're just a human.'

The last word was said in a voice so cruel that I didn't recognize Adrian. She suddenly struggled to get away from him, but he just pulled her closer as she gasped in pain. I didn't think she even felt the pull of her hair. He hit the most vulnerable spot of her. She hated being a human with all her soul. I wondered sometimes how it must be for her to stay around Strigoi, knowing she could so easily convince one of them to turn her and still not doing this for us. After a long time, Adrian pushed her backwards as if she was a torn piece of material. She stumbled purposely out of Christian's reach and landed on the floor. Her face was so frozen when she stared at Adrian's enraged expression that I couldn't read anything on her. I wondered if she really cared.

'I sometimes ask myself, why am I even doing this?' she asked in a low voice rising to her feet. And without a look back, she started running in the direction of the front gate. It had to be something huge underneath her words, as Adrian left shortly not even bothering to salute us and his eyes wandering.

Christian came to embrace Lissa and they exchanged a sympathetic look. I tried to get over the shield in Lissa's mind, to understand what really was with Lillith, but she pushed me back instantly. We all laid on the floor, our eyes turning from time to time in the direction she took. After a while, Lissa exhaled loudly.

'I hate doing this, but if you want, we can see what she's doing.'

'How?' I asked not even considering the solution. Lissa didn't know what she was talking about.

'She taught me how to survey minds. It will probably be a lot harder with hers, but I should still be able to get the image.'

I shot to attention and approved immediately. She closed her eyes and so did I and Dimitri. Colorful mist appeared in front of our eyes, slowly transforming into image. She was in the woods near the Court. A pale figure was waiting for her there, with black hair and red shining eyes. His mouth, beautiful nonetheless, was curled in a sarcastic grin.

'It took you a while.' he remarked barely giving her a second look. It chilled the blood in my veins to hear his tone, as if he was talking to the lowest servant.

And still, more horrifying was her servile voice. 'I'm sorry, Master. It's crazy at Court. It seemed you attacked them. And…' she hesitated a second then continued. 'I wasn't prepared for this one.'

She didn't have the barest hint of accusation in her voice, but that was it and he knew it as well. His eyes shot at her and his fingers closed against her throat in less than a second. 'And since when you need to know every one of our business?'

'I didn't intend offence, Master. I just thought it would be so much easier for me to collect information if I came prepared. It was everything so confusing. Was Dragomir's guardian really taken?' I couldn't help cringing at the coldness of her voice when she said Lissa's name. But the fingers tightened.

'Miss Belikov is much superior to you. And she is one of us now. You have to show her the proper respect.' He didn't even bother to rise his voice; its coldness was more than enough.

'Yes, Master. I apologize. I will be more careful in the future.'

'And, how did they welcome you back?' he asked nonchalant.

'Nothing out of the ordinary. They don't really trust me but they will. Shortly.'

'I take that as a promise. You know we need someone inside their shields. Oh, by the way, take care of yourself tomorrow night. There's going to be another attack.'

Lillith's breath stopped for the barest second but she forced herself to calm. 'Which is its reason? Maybe I can help. Now that I'm inside, I have to help, right?'

'If you remember, we had to exterminate the queen's cousin but after their stupid modifications, we couldn't reach him. And we decided to attack someone even dearer to the queen. His son, Adrian Ivaskhov. If you'd be so kind to get him near our entrance…'

Panic rose in her throat, choking her but once again she smoothened her nerves with a thought that passed her mind so quickly that I couldn't grasp it. 'It will be difficult to separate him from his friends, especially now, after the attack.'

He looked at her from head to toes with an amused smile. 'Don't tell me you can't promise him something that would keep him away from them. Do anything it is necessary to get him to the gate. We prefer not to enter there for too long. They are well prepared. We suffered a lot of deaths. And for now at least we are stuck with this number.'

She wasn't listening to him anymore. Her mind was spinning faster and faster with every passing moment, enrage rising into her, fury and revenge. She was already planning how to get Adrian there and back in perfect safety and planning every second of the ambuscade. She was going to kill them herself. She would never let such a thing happen, and she will make them pay for Viktoria… 'Is Belikov going to come?' she heard herself ask.

'Why is that so important?' the Strigoi asked suspiciously. 'We haven't decided yet. We don't know if Adam's group will join.' Her mind spun again. So she was in Adam's group. Sadly, that was one of the few groups she didn't know. But probably with a map in her hand she could figure where she is hidden if she wasn't going to come tomorrow. Then she pushed all this thoughts to one side, embracing her role totally, ready to dizzy him once again.

'I'll do my best.' She hesitated then threw him a languorous look. 'I understand that my position is an important one. Do I have any bonuses for my risks?'

His fingers tightened a little more around her neck but the pressure in them shifted. Her moan came out one of pleasure and not of pain. I couldn't help feeling sick. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be doing such a thing. 'Stupid greedy human.'

'Please, Master. Have you fed today? You need blood.'

He tried to growl, but he ended laughing as she was pleading for him to drink from her evoking any stupid reason she could find. 'Can't you find some bites in that disgusting place? They have fangs, too.'

She snarled promptly, as if the thought was making her sick. 'Not even if my life depended on it.'

He laughed again and I realized that, even if she didn't seem to influence him much, his posture was much too relaxed. 'You're a good girl after all. Maybe I should…' He leaned next to her and she brushed her lips against his. His slap was so aching that I could feel my own skin burning. 'Why do you have to be so greedy, Lillith?'

She moaned slowly, still begging. 'Please, Master. I would do anything for you to touch me. I am dying after your kisses, Master, after your bites. I would do anything, anything…'

He pushed her backwards, laughing cruelly. But in the moment she seemed on the verge of crying, his fangs bit sharply into her skin. The ecstasy came so overwhelming that my own head spun. Poor Lillith. How was she standing this? She found herself on the ground, breathing heavily. Her master was looking down at her with a contempt smile and in his eyes shone interest.

'You know what will always intrigue me? Why your blood tastes of betraying.'

Her heart skipped several beats but she covered it with a nervous laugh. She turned her eyes from him and smiled shyly. 'It must be from my past. I couldn't stand to have just one boyfriend at a time.'

'Not even now, Lillith?' he asked sharply but her look was so clueless that even he couldn't suspect she had more adventures at present. Finally she understood.

'Oh, no!' She exclaimed horrified. 'Not after I met you, Master. I don't give a damn for all the men left in the world.'

Her words were so innocently passionate that he laughed again and pet her head. 'Good girl. Just a little more and if you're keeping the standards, I'm sure you'll have enough time to satisfy this need. Eternity is a delicious time. Now go. They'll start wondering where you have been.'

Lissa left her mind as soon as she started to depart, letting the last sugaries for them alone. I was positively sick. Was that what she had to do? Act clueless and innocent and in love –in love!- with a disgusting Strigoi? Let him –no, beg him- kiss her and take her blood? I knew she was doing great things, but not so abnormal, like cleaning and standing being talked down to. But this was more than anyone at Court would have stood. And from Lissa's green pale skin, I knew I wasn't the only one to think so. After all, what did she have to win?

* * *

_Sorry about this chapter, it has little substance; I intended to make it longer, but I didn't have enough time... well, mybe it's better that I didn't have more time, the chapter is already longer than any of the others :))  
_

_So I see the work's is going just with threats, isn't it? :)) As a general rule from now on, at least three reviews per chapter until I put the next one. But thank you so very much for reading my story. **Love you. ;) :***  
_


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

We caught up with her when she was running from one place to another, shouting orders to the group of royal guardians behind her and in her phone at the same time, adding a poor startled security man every time she reached one. She seemed out of her mind. I didn't need anyone to tell me what she was doing: she was planning the ambuscade for the Strigoi. One of the royal guards seemed to disagree with her. She paused for the shortest second and when she spun around to face him, her eyes were blazing. Wow, she was scary.

'Please, Alphonse, could you repeat yourself?' she asked in an icy voice. The guardian had to be of a huge rank as he just stammered but went on. I myself would have shut up in that very second.

'I said that I don't think it's such a good idea what you are doing.'

'What? And what do you suggest, let Prince Adrian unguarded? Shove him into a sure death, maybe?'

'No, surely not. But we shouldn't let the Strigoi in, in the first place.'

Lillith froze and I could see betrayal sealed all over her face, among disbelief and unbearable pain. I couldn't help feeling terribly guilty at also having questioned her action. I had to wonder if she was playing her emotions up now to impress the guards. And what if she wasn't? That would mean that she hid her emotions earlier with us. Oh, my, had we hurt her as badly as she looked now?

'You are stupid. You are all so stupid! I'm not the enemy, idiot! I would never play by their side! I let them inside just because it's better than to let them creep by themselves. Like this I have a small measure of control!'

I couldn't believe what I was doing now after all what I've been thinking about her. But I was suddenly by her side, staring at the guardian. And oh my god I knew him. He was some kind of commandant and he was seriously badass. If Lillith was shouting at him she had to be really desperate. As strong as she looked after her return, she was still visible human. But I, I was a guardian too and one of the best. I could see the so-named Alphonse pale at my sight.

'Do you have any problem, Lillith?'

She blinked as if she tried to keep tears back and shoved her arms around my waist. 'Tell me you believe me, Rose.' Her voice was controlled but her face was turned to me and I froze at the pure despair in her eyes. 'I can't do this by myself, Rose. I need someone to help me. I need someone to believe me.'

I patted her shoulder shyly. 'Hey there, it's okay. Nothing will happen to Adrian. Not with you planning the action. Have you found who was the one to take Viki?'

The faintest smile settled on her lips. 'Yes, I know the guy, but his basis is very far away. I suppose they'll stick around for a while. I have little doubt that they will come to the fight. That's why I have to be sure everything is perfect. I can't risk anything. Not with Adrian and her.'

And like that I stayed with her to help her with all the little problems she had to solve. I swear I will never ever say a bad word about her in my life! She had to scream all day long, fight with the others, run around the whole Court –which, by the way, is way bigger than it looks- and deal with nervous half-asleep guardians and still try to keep some small part of her dignity. I didn't know if I was getting to know her or if it was that obvious, but she emanated despair. And after three exhausting hours, she still had the power to smile and hug me, saying she couldn't have done it without my help. So it was even harder. I was about to faint when she told me that. I was for once glad that I wasn't her.

The last thing on the list was to tell Adrian the plan and she waved goodbye as she was already racing to his house. I should have probably gone to sleep – we had an important battle in less than 12 hours. But a little devil inside me told me to check what the two of them were doing. Adrian's reactions were completely abnormal and she seemed terribly affected by harsh words for him. It was pretty obvious for everyone that she had a major crush for him. I couldn't help wondering what the relation between them was in particular, if Adrian was so cold even with us around. So I just sneaked to his room. My spying talents are much better than people think. She was already finishing the explanations for what was to be done at sundown.

'You've been busy.' he observed. She just nodded. I would have shouted at him. Busy was way too common a word for what she had done.

But she wasn't going to shut up with just that either. After one more minute, her whole image changed: her shoulders dumped, her knees swayed and her face got rid of the usual mask – and she was just as afraid and horrified as all of us. Her voice was just so frightened and small when she could get the words past her trembling lips. 'I've been so afraid, Adrian. Once they figured out that someone was spying them. They were so close to find me. And the things I have to stand there… And this is not even the worst part. Their attacks grow more and more daring. I had all the time nightmares that they will come for you. And now…' she choked with a sob, not being able to continue.

I tensed for a moment, waiting his cold answer. But it didn't come. Instead, he pulled her into his lap and caressed her hair soothingly. His warm whisper was so quiet that I could barely hear it. 'Shh. It's okay. You're here to protect me. You've made all the plans. I wouldn't have been more at peace even if you let me under strict guard in the safest chamber of the palace. I trust you, Lily.'

'I don't. What if something goes wrong? What if you… I can't even think about that. I can't live without you, Adrian.' Her eyes were bursting of passion and panic. Her fingers tangled into his hair and pulled herself closer to his face. Her glances slid gradually to his full lips, her body trembling with desire. I was about to suppose that she was doing the same thing she had done with Dimitri, but Adrian didn't hesitate a second. His lips crushed with hers greedily in a slow motion full of passion. But it quickly increased to a dazzling dance of their mouths. For some reasons, I knew Adrian was a great kisser. And I also knew he never kissed me like that. He bit her lower lip and as she tilt her head back to whimper in ecstasy, his fangs shone just once in the metallic light of the room.

He pushed her onto the bed with him on top of her, still deepening the kiss. Her hand found the buttons of his shirt and started undoing them. Adrian's lips slid down on her chin and on her neck, down to the upper part of her breasts, partly exposed by her deep décolletage. A moan escaped her lips and her hand seemed to tingle. His muscled abdomen was exposed through the ripped shirt and he threw it to the floor, his hands then flying to her blouse. I knew I had to go. But for some reason, I was blocked staring at them. That was so not what I was expecting.

'Adrian…' she whispered slowly, but he continued to slide his arms up on her body and her lips couldn't cease kissing every inch of his tanned muscled godlike looking body. His arms cupped her breasts and started drawing erotic circles around them. Her body pulled itself closer to his, expecting more. 'Adrian. We should stop. You have to get a rest before…' but the words were cut short by a soft moan as he got the blouse over her head and closed the distance between her breasts and his lips.

'Stupid. Little. Human. I thought I would die when you were away! You could have at least visited more often!'

'I… I wouldn't have been able to make myself leave again if I stayed just one second more.'

Her jeans were suddenly removed and his head moved between her thighs. His fangs glittered once more and it was obvious that he was doing a little effort to please her. Her hands flew in his hair to pull him closer. 'Adrian… Have you missed me?'

Oh God. She was seriously stupid. How could she even ask that? He was about to go stir crazy and that was obvious even for the ones who didn't know his reasons. He seemed to know a better way to answer her as in seconds she tilt her head back and moaned deeply. She suddenly shoved him under her and unzipped his pants in a slow calculated motion, using just her teeth. From my position I couldn't get very exactly what she was doing to her, but it had to be a good job. Adrian looked near fainting when she pulled her head up.

'You are a sadistic girl, Lily.'

'Probably.' she answered joyfully just moving her lips to his nipples. From his continuous moans, I could deduce pretty easily that the effect wasn't very different.

'Stop torturing me.' he begged.

She looked at him and I could recognize the naughty glinting of her eyes. 'Oh.' she murmured, shifting the weight of her body. 'Do you want something harder?' For some more minutes she still went on with her teasing in diverse modalities. She finally rose a little and let him enter her.

Now, I should have felt like a voyeur and got out of there as soon as I could. But I was somehow blocked. I could just stare at them. And you had what to stare at. Lillith may act childish and innocent but she surely didn't look like it. Her body looked very sensual and appealing and voluptuous, and from the frequency of Adrian's kisses and touches, it probably was. On the other side, Adrian naked… though I had seen him before in this posture, he still made my mouth water. Their love was surely… inventive. They had some very… interesting positions of making sex. And they were so caught into each other that they didn't even notice me.

Finally, Lillith, with her guardian training, did. For a second, she stared right back at me with a clear look of 'stay back, he's mine.' Then she just went back to what she was doing. But after barely two seconds, her body probably shrugged imperceptible, because Adrian asked promptly.

'Are you cold?'

'How can I be cold when you are so hot?' she purred but still she was laid to one side and a bed sheet was thrown over their naked bodies. Lily started kissing him hungrily and he answered with equal passion. Just then I noticed that she did what she did to get Adrian turn his back to me.

'Did they try…?' he tried to ask, but his voice broke.

'Not with success. But they are biting a lot.' she said in a much calmer voice than at first. 'Adrian… can you bite me?'

'You know, I wasn't so enthusiastic when I found out that you used my bites to get used to resist to theirs.'

'I didn't. I just love when you bite me. Please?'

Now that wasn't the first time in that day when I heard her begging a guy to bite her. But then, I knew how a bite felt so I couldn't accuse her. When his fangs broke her skin, sending them both on the waves of passion once again, I knew I had to get out of there.

I went to Lissa. She was awake, but she didn't ask me anything. I probably looked serious enough to keep her mouth closed. And probably sick enough. Now that I had enough time to think about what I had done and seen, I felt like I was about to throw up. Was that why they were all talking about? Lillith and Adrian's secret romance? But why did it have to be so secret? She was so important in the Court that I had no doubt his parents would approve immediately; and she was practically Tatiana's best friend. After maybe an hour, she came there too, fully dressed but with her cheeks burning and looking obviously more refreshed than she had been in the whole week. She blocked seeing me there, but she recovered in a blink of an eye.

'Hi, Rose. Not too nice what you've done, don't you think?' she laughed and Lissa cringed, looking from one to the other.

'She knows?' she asked quietly.

Lillith just lifted a shoulder. 'Seems like it. Hey, Rose, do you know that I and Adrian are lovers?'

I paused for a second to check my words. I expected to be furious or at least dazzled, but her humour was contaminating. 'Yeah, it was pretty obvious over there.' I remarked joyfully and she laughed. 'And, since when is this going on?'

'Exactly one week after I… you know, I bespelled Dimitri.' she joked, turning her voice mystical.

'And, by the way, why did you do that?'

She looked at me in surprise. She seemed to expect me to already know. Should I know? 'Because I wanted Adrian. Don't tell me you would have let me have him like that.' I had to admit I would have probably tried to stop her if I had known. 'Well and then me and Adrian weren't close enough my words to have more weight than yours. But keeping you busy spying me and Dimitri turned your mind completely from Adrian. And…' She hesitated, but Lissa nodded and she had to go on. 'And I needed to look hurt by your love for Dimitri. I needed to look miserable. And for that, I needed you to act jealous and possessive. And it worked. Everything worked perfectly!'

'That's why we all trust her plans. She never makes mistakes.' joked Lissa.

I didn't know what to say so I didn't answer. I was somehow furious that she used me like that. But on the other side I knew what she had to feel and I was dazzled by how her plan worked itself out. After some time, with a last peace-look, Lillith got out of the room. It was the time for the battle.

* * *

_Sorry, the chapter took a while but I had so little time to write it. And oh, I had so much fun thinking what to write about Lillith and Adrian _:)) _As you probably all thought, there** was **something between the two of them. Thx for the reviews. I'll try to be quicker this time. :D_


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When the rest of us got out on the battlefield… excuse me, I meant on the Court ground, Lillith was pacing around restlessly. And the look in her eyes was almost haunted. But the most scary thing was that, even after I've gone through the plans with her at least thrice earlier, I felt clueless to what was about to come. I knew every hiding place, every map and every guardian attending to what seemed to most of us like a suicidal mission. And still, I could see none of them. The night was barely falling, and the sun should have helped me. But I could glimpse no one around.

'Are you sure that they are at their positions?' I asked slowly.

She stared at me then laughed nervously, returning to her pacing. 'I would take it as a sign that the arrangement is undetectable. Thank you. At least it was worth the stress.'

Before I could comment bitterly that we didn't know it before the battle, Adrian made his apparition. I checked him twice, so stunned I was. He seemed relaxed. He even smiled and waved at us when he got nearer. That made Lillith finally stop and frown to him. 'Stop acting like it's all going to be that simple.'

'I know it isn't. At least for you. But since you are here after another impossible mission in the Strigoi's layer, and still their "inside man", I think I can feel safe with you guarding my back.'

'Adrian, it's anything but safe!' she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. 'One small mistake from my side, and everything ends. One mistake, and can all be dead in seconds. Adrian, you have to promise me you will respect the plan. No matter what, you are guarding yourself first. The weakest feeling of uneasiness, of danger, and you are out of there, do you hear me? You get out as fast as…'

'It's for the first time I actually don't hear you speak about lateral casualties. You are endangering the whole mission for one person? This surely doesn't sound like you.' my mother commented.

'They come first.' Lillith said simply, and it was strange to hear how normal the guardians' mantra sounded on her lips. She really belonged to us, not to the human world.

But my mother wouldn't be impressed just so easily. 'But is the priority a whole Court or Adrian?'

For the first time in my life, I saw Lillith looking embarrassed of herself. But she still didn't break eye contact with my mother. 'Adrian.' she said in a steady voice. Both my mother and father looked struck by lightning. I probably wasn't far either. She had risked her life, lives of her kind so easily, she had used Moroi and guardians as baits, all with barely a second thought, but she wouldn't risk Adrian's life. Even he seemed taken seriously aback by the unexpected declaration.

'Lily, you shouldn't say things like that…' he began softly, embracing her from behind.

'But it is true. I would kill anyone I have to with my own hands just to keep you safe. I know you wouldn't ever trade the Court for me…' he tried to protest, but she didn't let him. 'Don't try to deny. You would defend your family first, Tatiana, Lissa… I understand it. And I admire you, really. Sometimes I wish I could think like that, more… devoted. But I don't. There is only one goal I go towards and I can sacrifice anything for it.'

A queer silence fell upon us. I and Lissa were the most uncomfortable, because we took her words as what they actually were –a declaration. She wanted him to know that she loved him if she couldn't make it out of the battle. I've seen this situation before –I've even been in it a couple of times- but it never hit me with such force like then. The way her bluish green eyes were staring blindly in our direction, the way Adrian was resting his head on her shoulder, even if he had to lean down to do it, because she was a bit shorter than him. It seemed so tragic. And never before had I wanted to turn my back and to weep at the harsh reality that surrounded us all. Lillith was but a girl. A human girl. And yet, she was suffering everything us, guardians, had to suffer. It didn't seem fair.

'I know it will sound final in such a time, but… I love you.' whispered Adrian.

Half of us were about to choke to death. I, Lissa and Dimitri were conscious of what was going on –and we still stared. It wasn't like Adrian to say it in public. Especially when they were trying to keep it secret. Mum, Abe and Eddie were about to faint then and there, preponderantly when Lillith smiled sadly and whispered back an "I love you too."

I hated repeating things. But in that moment I wished upon every star that was rising that they would get to repeat those words to one another a hundreds time over after today.

Lillith let out a heartbreaking sigh before slowly extracting herself from Adrian's embrace. 'Night is setting in. We should be prepared. Do you feel any Strigoi yet, Rose, Dimitri?'

Nothing yet. Regardless, we took position and Lillith and Adrian started pacing hand in hand around the outer border of the Court. Maybe it was my imagination, but I could almost see the shield sparkling in the moonlight, at barely a few feet from where they were standing. My heart started pounding faster, the craziness of our plan finally getting to my brain. We were letting Strigoi into the Royal Court! And this just after Lillith attested that she would sacrifice anyone and anything to keep Adrian safe. For one second, I tried to put myself into her shoes, to be me the one who was leading Dimitri to a good chance of death… I couldn't imagine it. "They come first" sounded hollow in my mind. Never, never would I have him sacrifice for Moroi. Not even for Lissa. I would die for her, but I wouldn't be able to let him die.

My immediate remorse and shock were cut short by Lillith and Adrian's voices. They were advancing towards my hiding place, as if in a game. Adrian was backing away, and Lillith was trying to lure him back near the border. Just then, dizziness and nausea took over me. They were here. Sharpening my eyes to darkness of the night, I could make out silhouettes moving in the forest behind the border. Panic rang through my whole body. Too many of them. We couldn't stand up to them.

'I thought you wanted to play.' Lillith was just giggling.

'Yes, in my room. Come, Lily, please. I promise you'll have something good.' he flirted back.

'Oh, come on, Adrian, it's such a beautiful night! Just a short walk in the forest…'

'Not even you are sweet enough to lure me into that, Lily. They're out, remember? Red-eyed Strigoi, hunting us...'

'Then we won't go out of the Court's border. Just come here, please... I want a kiss.' she purred, trailing a hand through her hair.

'What's up with coming there, anyway? You're acting weird lately, Lily. I'm sorry. I like you, I really do, but I'm not going near that border. If you want anything, you come here.' he said in a loud voice, loud enough for Strigoi to hear, both the lust and uneasiness and the determination.

Lillith's shoulders dropped. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking unsure of what to do next. Then, she sighed hard. Maybe hard enough for them to hear. Hard enough to make me think Strigoi were stupid if they didn't see anything wrong in the scene. 'If I'm going to be punished because of you, I swear I will be the first to take you down.'

Even if I know she was putting it up, I was still chilled to the bone by her tone. It was cold and, not necesarily menacing, but... not caring. Indifferent if he lived or not. Lillith was such a good actress that, for the barest second, I asked myself if we weren't all making a mistake, if she really was on our side. I didn't have time to fear for my life, though, or for any other life.

Her hand slid under her long coat. A silver flash, and the stake hit the shield. There was a change in the air, a sound... Or better said, the absence of a sound. The night stilled completely. It was like a soft undisturbing hum was suddenly cut off. One second, no one moved, no one breathed, not even the wind. Then, one after the other, shadows begun to creep through the destroyed line of the shield. Somebody screamed, I couldn't say if it was Lillith or Adrian, or one of the guards, or even me. It sounded more animal than human. Red eyes shone everywhere. Hell was breaking loose. Strigoi were inside.

* * *

_Sorry I didn't write in such a long time, I was so busy I simply forgot about this one story. I do hope some of you will forgive me and still read until the end of this story, even with the pause. Please comment, I would really appreciate it, I feel like I'm out of hand and I want to see if it is so obvious like I feel it is. Hope not, anyway :D_


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

My muscles contracted. My instinct was ordering me to jump from hiding and kill Strigoi. But the same instinct was making me follow the plan. The plan included waiting. So I just gripped my stake, trying to calm myself. I saw others having less luck than I had. One or two fresh guardians sprung from their places, but shadows covered them instantly. I didn't have time even to hear their shouts. Now I understood why Lillith insisted on placing the youngest closest to the border. Like that, she could pretend their presence was simply a coincidence and not alert all the Strigoi that there was a trap.

And speaking of Lillith, where was she? Because the open space was... well, open, aside from Adrian, who was staring in horror at the hole in the shield. But I could see he wasn't really shocked. He was backing slowly, hand already slipping under his coat. I wanted to warn him, to tell him it was too obvious. But maybe it was just because I knew he had a stake under his coat. What sane Strigoi would suspect a Moroi of carrying a stake with him? So I set my jaw and waited.

A shadow flowed right past my hiding place. Then another, and another, approaching Adrian. I started to fret. I was the one in the close guard, meaning I had to kill just the Strigoi who were extremely dangerous and way too close. But with three already passing me… It was way past "way too close". And just then, a soft whistle filled the night. That was it. The signal. Like one being, all guardians jumped in the open, alongside with most of the humans, while the rest of them stayed back to guard the fire Moroi who were going to help. At the edge of my vision, I could see… tons of guardians flowing from hiding. I had no idea we were so many. Suddenly, the whole idea seemed almost logic. I could almost imagine us winning, while I lunged myself towards the nearest Strigoi. He didn't have time even to widen his eyes, and my stake was deep into his chest. All over the battlefield, Stigoi suffered the same fate. That was the plan. Stigoi tried to circle Adrian. And we circled their circle. One guardian behind one Strigoi. Us all leaping at the same time, they had no means to get prepared.

I ran towards Adrian, readying myself for the three other Strigoi. But there were only two, both of them attacking… my mother. In that very second, I realized I hadn't seen her name anywhere on the plans. What was Lillith doing, giving Adrian a close guard and an extremely close guard? Seemed like it, because, on the other side of the circle that was closing with Adrian, the other close guard, Eddie, was staring wide-eyed at the boss of Royal Guardians. But I couldn't do anything but thank for her extra care when another layer of Strigoi bumped into us.

I managed to take another by surprise just to be surrounded by three red-eyed Strigoi. One of them managed to grip me by the hair, but I snatched myself out, just to stumble over another. I jumped over them… or tried to jump. Everything became a blur. It reminded me slightly of practice with Dimitri. Dodge, hit, dodge, run, turn, hit, dodge. Movements too short for me to be able to use the stake. I got it into one's chest, but I had to make my retreat too fast to hit the heart. Another Strigoi joined the circle just as one of the other three was burned by a Moroi. I got a glimpse of my mother, her also surrounded by four Strigoi, and further to the left, of Adrian, strangely unbruised, while Dimitri was fighting two Stigoi in front of him. With little effort, I could add. That was my fighting god.

Still looking at them, I saw the flash of a silhouette behind Adrian. Lillith paused a second to whisper something to his ear then vanished once again. And then Adrian shouted her message. Obviously: she couldn't shout for herself. Not as long as she was still undercover.

'Mingle the groups!' his voice pierced the night.

I panicked slightly. What? No. This couldn't happen. We were having a hard time keeping Strigoi at bay even like that, what about 2 to 6? But Lillith proved to be right once again. The mingling started at the far end of the Court, near the ruins of the shield. Strigoi tried to keep the groups separated, but it happened anyway. And, even though they were frighteningly organized, they proved to not be able to work as a team. One by one, they started to drop dead. Also, we discovered another thing. They let the inexperienced ones deal with our freshmen. When groups mingled, new guardians were able to keep the tougher Strigoi away as the badass guards killed the weaker ones.

My mind was suddenly filled with pain. Instinctively, I turned towards Dimitri and I thanked God for the other guardian who was there to save my stupidly defenseless ass. His left hand was bleeding, switched at an awkward angle. And even though he was still fighting, one Strigoi managed to slip past him. I recognized his features as Lillith's master. Before Adrian could even fret, the girl appeared in front of him, hitting the Strigoi in the chest. Sadly, she didn't have time to actually kill him, in order to defend Adrian from the next Strigoi coming. So she just pushed himself to one side.

Our good luck was over. Because his body hit the newly made border of the secret shield. He was thrown violently to the ground, his body shaking. But he had the force to turn around and stare at the shield. Earlier that night, I was right. The shields were visible, even if just a tingly outline. He stumbled to his feet and, even spitting blood, he forced himself to shout.

'It was a trap! Retreat!' the last sounds came out as a disgusting wet sound because Lillith just managed to stab him in the chest. But it was already too late. Half the Strigoi saw her, his pet, kill him. And the other half was pretty much alerted by the first half's shouts. Hastily, they started to withdraw from groups or pairs of fighters.

'Don't let them!' screamed Lillith. We were frozen in half-relief half-despair as the Strigoi were running away, but her voice kicked us back into motion. Her own voice being heard on the battlefield meant great problems. But even like that, we could just harden their retreat and not stop it. The furthest were already near the place of the original shield.

'Lissa! Seal up! NOW!'

The command reverberated hollow in the night air before any of us could make out its meaning. And then it hit me. I turned towards the former border of the Court shields, letting my Stigoi escape. And, indeed, there they were, Lissa, Christian and other three Moroi that I guessed possessed powers of water, air and earth. The only thing that I didn't understand was Lissa's presence there. A shield didn't need Spirit's influence. But then, she just signaled to Christian and stepped aside. Taking a deep breath, Christian joined arms with the others, while Lissa started incanting. Even before I could shout a horrified denial, the shield was closed. Spirit's influence was for speeding the process up. The bluish outline of the border shot into the sky, joining the other borders. As far as I had known, Lillith's plan was to make a hollow in the shield, like a cove, some space where Strigoi could enter and then leave. She didn't say anything about sealing them here with us.

Strigoi from the first lines hit the newly made border in full force. The air was spoiled with the smell of burned flesh. One of them even combusted in contact with the primal forces. But most of them were just shoved to the ground panting and snarling. Lillith advanced slowly through our lines, stopping mid-distance between us and the Strigoi, stake risen dangerously.

'Everybody evacuate this dome. First get the Moroi and the humans out. Then will leave the hurt and the inexperienced. The best guardians will leave last. Don't forget to drop the stakes before you pass any of the borders. We need the shields to remain intact. In a few hours' time, sun will do our job. Now let's get everyone out of this!'

At first nobody moved. It was so shocking to hear her plan. Everything, finished just so easily. Sun… Obviously! Strigoi died when exposed to direct sunlight. Then the first of the Strigoi moved. He was barely stumbling to his feet, but Lillith pierced his heart without a second's hesitation. Then the hell broke loose. Guardians, Moroi and humans alike started dropping stakes and running for the closest exit. For most was easy: Lillith took care of that. We were still lined near the border. Others weren't careful enough and needed protection from us, the "best guardians". But one by one, we started leaving that trap of death.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long. My laptop had a heart attack when he saw I started writing again :)) Took some time to make it work properly_


End file.
